Vengeance is sweet
by theearth
Summary: There is a reason why Guy of Gisborne hates Robin Hood so much. His only purpose in life is vengeance until... Read for yourself. I love Richard Armitage as Guy of Gisborne; he's a brilliant actor.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story will cover quite a couple of years; I have made some changes in matters of the time Robin was in the Holy Land and the time Guy spent in Nottingham. At least at the beginning you might also wonder about Guy's behaviour; it's not quite typical for him. And please don't worry about the girl's age at the beginning.

Please be lenient with occasional mistakes. I'm German and it's always hard if English isn't your first language; grammar school was a looooong time ago.

Prologue

When he rode into the inner ward of the castle, I knew he was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He was tall, even taller than my father and had dark, wavy hair. The way he was sitting on his horse, so proud and erect and how imperiously he tossed the reins to the stable boy! He was too far away and I didn't get more than a glimpse of him from my window; so I snatched up my skirts and raced down the flight of stairs. My father would be sitting in the great hall with a tankard of wine at this time. I _had_ to see this stranger. When I turned the corner, I nearly collided with the unknown knight in my haste. I halted only inches from him and saw black leather when I looked up. He was still young and even more handsome than I had thought. As I had seen from upstairs, he had dark brown, nearly black hair and a wonderful aquiline nose. Bright eyes, not quite blue and not quite grey, looked down at me and his mouth curled in a slight smile. "Take care, where you are running to, little one," he said, not unfriendly, and pulled at my braids. "Your father's in there?" I could only nod and he walked towards the great hall with powerful strides. _Little one_, he had said. _Little one!_ I was nearly twelve, even if Gertrude used to say that I looked like ten. Sadly enough, my sister was right, I looked like ten; not even the hint of a bosom was to be seen. Plaintively I looked after the knight, then positioned myself at the entrance of the great hall and watched him. Unfortunately he stood too far away and I only saw his back. Whereas his dark voice had sounded nice when he had spoken to me, it was threatening and boomed through the hall now. Judging from the expression on my father's face, he was not exhilarated to see this stranger. I heard something about taxes, but when my father noticed me, he beckoned me away. His frown told me not to make an attempt to contradict him, although I often managed to twist him around my little finger.

At supper I learned the identity of the knight. His name was Guy of Gisborne and he was one of the Sheriff's men. Father was furious and shouted something about daylight robbery and who should be able to pay these taxes. It was not the last time we saw Guy of Gisborne. He was always kind to me when he saw me, but nevertheless I understood why my father didn't like him. Once I was present when my father yelled at him that the former Sheriff Nottingham had never tried to collect more taxes that the peasants of the nobles were able to pay and heard him ask whether he was indifferent to the fate of the people. Guy of Gisborne had only sneered at him without replying.

When he left our castle, I ran after him. "Sir Guy, it is not right what you are doing. You can't be that indifferent!" Strange enough, he didn't snub at me, but only looked at me with his intense bright eyes and stroked my head slightly. "Little one, you don't know the ways of the world. If you don't take what you want, you will be squashed." Then his gaze hardened. "And the earlier you learn this, the better for you." With quick strides he walked to his horse and mounted without looking back. What a strange thing to say! It was as if he had not talked to me but to himself.

My father had learned long ago that he couldn't do anything against the Sheriff and his lieutenant; he became moody and taciturn at times and refused to join the nobles' counsel in Nottingham any longer. My brothers had reached the age where they left for becoming knaves and often enough my father would talk to me then. _You're a bright child, even brighter than your brothers, Hyld. It's a pity that you are a girl_. I liked being a girl, but of course I knew what my father meant. At least I could help my mother with the stewardship of the castle. I knew how important this was; If the mistress of a castle mismanaged, the family's fortune faded away. Mother had taught me reading and I could calculate rather well, whereas my sisters were only interested in needlework and clothing. Meanwhile I had reached my thirteenth year and was ap0proaching womanhood.

My father told me that the nobles would nod approvingly to everything the Sheriff said and that he'd never participate in this farce. King Richard would make an end to this when – not if – he'd come back; he would appoint a new Sheriff, but until then father had to be patient, if he didn't want to risk losing everything. Only one man had dared to oppose against the Sheriff, Robin of Locksley, the Earl of Huntingdon. He was outlawed now, a bounty was offered on his head and Guy of Gisborne had been given Locksley's estates.

I didn't know why, but somehow it hurt me that so many bad things were told about Guy of Gisborne, especially since I knew most of these things were true. Father Guthric told me that Sir Guy had sold his soul to the Devil and what people said about him frightened me. By order of the Sheriff he killed people without batting an eyelid; the servants feared his tantrums and there was rumour that he had abandoned a child, he had fathered with a serving wench, in the woods. Nevertheless he was followed by women, since there was no man in the area, who looked as good as he did. Of course, the gentry gossiped and of course they exaggerated, but what they said made me blush.

A few weeks ago my father had told me that he would look for a husband for me, since I was nearly old enough to be married. When he noticed how pale I turned, he tried to appease me; I would get to know my future husband before the wedding. I had known then that my childhood was over. What kind of man would my father choose for me? Could I dream that he would look at least a little like Sir Guy and that he would look at me how he looked at Lady Marian?

He had courted Lady Marian and asked her hand in marriage and finally, after a long hesitance, she had accepted him. It was odd, but when I saw her with him – which was not often - I didn't have the feeling that she was in love with him. Obviously he didn't notice, but probably men are not as perceptive as women are.

Nothing could be dissimilar from my dreams than the man, who rode into the inner yard of our castle some weeks later.


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeance is sweet 1

Guy enjoyed riding his stallion along the woods and meadows of his new estate. All this was Gisborne-property now and if Alfred of Bramby, whose forest touched his, continued to be as careless as he had proven to be in the past, Guy's fortune would grow even more. Whereas in most of the families Anglo-Saxon and Norman families had mixed long ago, Bramby still upheld the old Anglo-Saxon traditions and didn't socialise with families of Norman origin - not that smart nowadays. More than once the Sheriff had been angry about the obstinate Bramby who did not show him proper respect. Vaysey would only be too happy to make an example of Bramby and to expel him from his estates if given the opportunity. Guy wouldn't complain; there was no such thing as too much money. Only briefly a little blond girl with bright eyes appeared his mind's eye, but she and her future were not his main concern.

The little lake nearby had been used by the Locksley and the Bramby families likewise for ages and now by the new master, Guy of Gisborne. Guy dismounted; he would saturate his horse before returning to Nottingham. Holding his horse at the reins, he pushed his way through the high grass and bushes screening the view to the lake. Suddenly some weird noises reached his ears; this was no animal, this was….

He saw a mass of long wheaten hair; huddled up on the ground a girl was sitting and sobbing heartbreakingly. A twig broke under Guys foot and abruptly the girl turned around and sprang to her feet: Hyld! He had not seen her for quite a long time, perhaps half a year. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face wet of tears; she stood rooted to the ground when she recognised Guy. "What is it, little one?" Guy asked. This girl had always touched him, perhaps because he had imagined his sister Josiane looking like her if she were still alive.

"What is it to you?" Hyld cried almost hysterically. "Leave me alone! Go!" Guy froze. Never before, he had seen the girl like this. Strange enough, she had always been glad to see him, even if his visits to Bramby were no reason for joy and her father confounded him. Guy knew Hyld as a mostly cheerful girl, sometimes impish, sometimes earnest, when she had looked at him with her green eyes, scolding him as if she had expected something better from him. What had happened to her? What had caused these tears and this outburst? Hyld didn't look at him any more, but sank to the ground again. "I don't want to marry him; he's disgusting. I want to love the man I marry," she sobbed.

Marry? Little Hyld should marry? But when he looked at her properly, Guy realised that she was not so little any more; she must be fourteen by now, old enough to be married and obviously her father had chosen a husband for her. This was the way of the world; what should he say? "Why don't you go?" Hyld shouted. "Why should you care?" Then she turned and ran; Guy stared after her for a while, and then saturated his horse that snorted impatiently. Musing, Guy rode back; _he_ was happy loving Marian and being loved by her.

Hyld washed her face with cold water and adjusted her hair. When William of Sealby and his father had arrived, she had been shocked. The Sealbys were rich and pure-blooded Anglo-Saxons which was very important for her father, but…This was the man she should marry? This derogatory glance as if he was at the horse market. After a pause, Hyld had apologised herself citing duties, whereas the visitors made themselves at home in the great hall. She had fled to her favourite place at the little lake. How often had she lain in the grass and had dreamt about love, a man looking at her like Sir Guy looking at his bride. Why had he of all people come to the lake and found her like that. His presence had shown her drastically how her future would be – without love and without joy.

When Hyld sat down at her place in the great hall, she felt William's eyes raking her. She blushed and lowered her gaze; when she looked up again, she saw him smirking. He began to whisper to his father and both of them were snickering while William's fingers closed around the leg of venison and then wolfing down pieces of meat. Hyld's revulsion made her sick.…_this mass of filthy and tangled red hair, the mouth with its bulging lips, the yellow teeth…Thinking he would touch her._ She averted her eyes again and looked into her father's eyes; just barely she suppressed her tears and retired as soon as possible. When she was out of sight, Godric of Sealby addressed Hyld's father. "So this is your daughter then, who is intended to marry my William. She's a bit skinny for my taste. Sealby will need heirs, many healthy boys. Well, perhaps…."

"Perhaps we should talk about the dowry again," William interrupted. Alfred of Bramby looked at the young man, who was sitting before him, removing the remainders of the meet between his teeth. "No, " Alfred replied slowly, "I don't think so."

The next day, the Sealbys left and their names were never mentioned again. Hyld didn't know how her father had avoided a feud, but her mother had smiled and said that father was as cunning as a fox and Hyld needn't worry. How many fathers would care about their daughters being happy? For most of the families the daughters were a burden and for some not more than cattle to be married off as soon as possible. Hyld knew that her father couldn't have given her greater proof of his love as at the moment when he had looked in her eyes and told her that the engagement was off. She would show him how grateful she was. With ardour she plunged into work and helped her mother with the stewardship of the estate and the treatment of ill people, even more than before. Nobody talked of marriage for a while, but Hyld knew that this was only a respite. She only hoped that then it would be someone she could learn to love.


	3. Chapter 3

Vengeance is sweet 2

Guy picked up Marian at her father's house; she had agreed to accompany him to the sheriff's feast. This was one of the first official outings as his fiancée. A servant opened the door and Guy entered. How beautiful she was! The dark hair was pinned up and on her dress she had fastened the brooch he had given to her – the only valuable heirloom he had possessed. She had blushed when he told her that this brooch had once been his mother's. Guy smiled at Marian and gently put the cloak around her shoulders. This woman would belong to him even though they had not set a date so far and despite her having asked him a few days ago for a little more patience until her father was better.

Edward of Knighton degenerated visibly but this was something that would never change. Guy did not understand her hesitation; why could she not be his wife immediately? He loved her with a passion he could not understand himself and that nobody would ever have thought possible of this gloomy man. When he had begun to court her, he had had ulterior motives that she was ignorant of – that _anyone_ was ignorant of.

_A hatred towards anything named Locksley burned in Guy's soul, and the reason for this hatred dated back more than ten years but to Guy it was like it had happened yesterday. __During their time as knaves Julian of Gisborne and Walter of Locksley had met and become good friends. When Locksley asked his friend to lend him a large amount of money for several successive years of bad weather had ruined the crop and lightening had destroyed part of the castle, Julian did not hesitate, even though it was difficult for him to spare the money. _

_Guy __was a happy lad of eleven years and always up for mischief. He was not very big for his age but pretty agile even though his father always reproached him of not taking the martial arts seriously enough. "Later", Guy had always laughed. Two years later Julian of Gisborne accompanied King Richard to the Holy Land and did not return. At age thirteen, Guy found himself the heir of his father's estate. On the verge of manhood, rather tall by now but not yet fully educated and lacking enough authority to hold off marauding hordes roaming the country. Jeanne of Gisborne decided that she would have to employ knights until Guy was old enough. She sent a messenger to Walter of Locksley and asked for payback of the loan, but the messenger returned without having achieved anything – Walter of Locksley could not remember Julian having lent him any money._

_Julian __thought it natural to lend money to his friend and he thought it just as natural to trust his word of honor. Nothing had been fixed in writing and Jeanne of Gisborne did not have the slightest bit of proof of the fraud. How would she get the money now to pay the knights? Guy saw his mother's despair and had to witness numerous mercenary knights leaving the castle. _

_The stables of Gisborne were full of noble steeds that roused the envy of many. These fine animals would be the Gisbornes undoing. _

_Guy __had left to go hunting in the wee hours of the morning, accompanied only by the farm hand Arthur. His mother would be proud of him; he had shot an impressive stag. Filled with joy he turned his horse in the direction of the castle when suddenly he saw smoke building up on the horizon. Gisborne, Gisborne was ablaze! He left Arthur by the stag and spurred his horse towards home, racing like a madman. _

_Never would Guy forget the sight of smoldering debris, his cries of horror at the corpses of the servants and several knights in the castle yard, the tears as he saw his mother lying strangely twisted on the ground, even in death still crouched over the little girl the murderers and depredators had not spared either. _

_Guy__'s little sister Josiane had been but three years old, a slim creature with light green eyes and blond hair. The castle had been attacked at dawn, its inhabitants slain, the horses stolen, everything raided and finally set on fire. _

_Guy stood as though paralyzed and then dropped to his knees. He took his dead mother's head onto his lap, tears streaming down his cheeks. After he and Arthur had buried Jeanne and Josiane of Gisborne, Guy remained at the grave, still and numb. All this was Walter of Locksley's fault. Through his fraud the castle had been without defences, through his fraud Guy's mother and sister had been murdered. Guy would avenge them. He did not yet know how; he was but a destitute young nobleman who owned nothing more than his horse and a few weapons. Those and the brooch his mother had always worn on her dress, a wedding gift by Guy's father, were the only things he took with him. Jeanne of Gisborne had a brother Guy would turn to now even though he did not fool himself about the sort of welcome he would receive. His mother had always said that André had no heart. This very experience Guy had to make himself also for his uncle only grudgingly agreed to let him stay. Guy, however, was secretly glad his uncle had no love for him. This made it easier for him to put all his energy and emotions into planning his revenge on the Locksleys. No one ever saw Guy shed a tear, not even when he was wounded, but no one remembered ever having seen him laugh either. _

_Even if anyone had remembered the name of__ Gisborne, nobody would have recognized the tall, serious young knight joining the armed forces of the Sheriff and connected him with the boy he had once been. The revenge on Walter of Locksley had been taken from him for he had died and his son had joined the war with King Richard, but Guy had time. He would wait; the time for his vengeance would come. While Edward of Knighton was Sheriff, Guy kept a low profile, but after Sheriff Vaysey had come to power, things began to change for Guy as well, and soon he found ways to prove himself useful to the new Sheriff. For his revenge he would do everything. Guy had heard that Marian of Knighton had been betrothed to Robin of Locksley before the crusade and that the engagement had been broken off, but that Marian had remained Robin's one and only love. Would it not be poetic justice of he, Guy of Gisborne, married Locksley's former fiancée?_

_Though what had been but a strategic move and part of his plan to avenge his family, turned soon out to be something completely different: Guy had not expected love to strike him like lightening. _


	4. Chapter 4

Vengeance is sweet 3

Fate seemed to be good to Guy. He had managed to get the stewardship of the Locksley estates. If Locksley didn't return form the Holy Land, Vaysey would assign the property to him, Prince John's confirmation being a mere formality. Then Locksley had returned. _My name is Robin, Earl of Huntington, and your services are no longer required._ Never in his life, Guy would forget this encounter, the humiliation he had felt. Everything he had worked for for years seemed lost. But then, this arrogant fool had dug his own grave when he had defied and mocked the Sheriff in public. This turned out to be much better than Guy could have planned it, even better as if Robin of Locksley had lost his life at the crusade. The son of the treacherous earl had been outlawed and had to hide in the woods whereas Guy of Gisborne would become the new Earl of Huntington. Eventually, he would track him down and would see him hang. The Locksleys would be annihilated, a justified punishment for Walter of Locksley's crime.

This was Guy's target; this was what he was living for. He knew, that the Sheriff thought him a mere pawn and Guy let him see the mask of the sadistic and not overly bright knight, who would do everything for his ambition. Soon, Guy had learned that one of the Sheriff's weakest points was his vanity and his joy of humiliating everyone around him. What a windbag! Did he really believe, that anyone would take his la-di-da way of speaking about the importance of the law serious? Often, Guy had to restrain his anger, but he knew, that he had to be patient and that he would lose everything if his plans became known. Not that the Sheriff would have minded Guy having his own reason to see Locksley swing, but as Guy had kept quiet about it, Vaysey never would have forgiven him

Guy would do everything to avenge both his mother and sister. Trusting in honour and friendship had destroyed his family. The knights, who had left Gisborne Castle, had known that the castle was defenceless and those who stayed, had been slain by the raiders. Guy had sworn to himself never again to rely on things like honour and friendship and nothing he had seen thereafter had made him change his mind – until the day he had met Marian. She was pure and honest; her pure heart would cleanse his. Her being his wife would help him; _she_ would help him since he knew that he had lost his soul. He had committed heinous crimes and killed so many people that he had not stopped to count. This had been meaningless until the day he had fallen in love with Marian. All his thoughts had been filled with vengeance, but now he knew that he would have a child of love with Marian one day. Guy wanted this child to look up to him and to be proud of his father. Eventually, after the wedding, he would tell Marian everything and she would forgive him because she loved him.

The hall was buzzing with voices and laughter; the tables were filled with delicious food and wine, music was played: The otherwise penny-pinching Sheriff liked to feast. His piggy little eyes scrutinized Marian, who was sitting at the table to the right of Guy. What should have been a smile looked like a fox baring its teeth to Marian. As Marian knew it had been a day of triumph for the Sheriff when Guy had announced his engagement to the daughter of the former Sheriff. Marian also knew that most of the peasants and nobles didn't understand how she could marry this man; for them it was treason. Guy of Gisborne was a cruel man with one weakness – Marian of Knighton. Although nobody would have dared to laugh in his face, some people even ridiculed him when they saw how Gisborne, who killed the Sheriff's enemies like vermin, dealt with his fiancée.

Marian knew that Guy loved her, but she herself… she had been forced to yield to his wooing to protect her father and herself. When she had given Guy her promise of marriage, Robin had been hidden, only a hair's breadth away. Until now, she had managed to avert Guy's attempts to kiss her and Guy had thought it maidenly shyness. Perhaps he would lose his patience one day, since she had made it clear that her father was too important for her to leave him. Guy had even suggested that he live with them, but Marian had declined claiming that her father would never leave Knighton Hall. Marian dreaded to be forced to marry Guy; her only comfort was that she could probably bring about peace with this marriage. She knew she could influence Guy and she would use this to help the people. But love….She'd loved once in her life and that had been Robin of Locksley, to whom she had been betrothed, until he had preferred the adventure in the Holy Land to marriage. How often had she stood in the hallways with Robin and sometimes she even still felt his kisses burning on her lips.

"What are you thinking about?" Guy's fingers caressed her hand and his deep voice cut into her thoughts.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "It's only the memories about the times I spent in this castle as a youth."

Guy kissed her hand. "I hope that today's memories and this feast will accompany you as well."

Vaysey eyed the couple, amused. How ridiculous an enamoured man looked! His gaze became stern when he looked at Marian. She didn't look as fond of her fiancé as she was supposed to be. Musing, he touched his lips with his fingers. He would have to keep an eye on Lady Marian.

Marian looked into Guy's eyes and the love she saw was obvious. When he had given her his mother's brooch and had told her that this was the only keepsake from his mother, she had felt like a hypocrite. It had touched her how he wooed her. But then she remembered how many people he had killed. She wished a miracle would happen and free her from her vow. Oh Robin, why have you left me? But if she was forced to marry Guy, she would try to be a good wife although she would never be able to love him.

She smiled at him in a friendly way.


	5. Chapter 5

Vengeance is sweet 5

Robin had been hiding in the bushes when Sir Guy had picked up Marian. He had seen the way this man had looked at _his_ Marian. Even though the engagement had been broken off, she was still his. Rage and envy were boiling inside of him, and he was close to storming out of the bushes and knocking Gisborne over with his fist. Even though he had to admit to himself that this was not that easy. He had often been lucky in the past and caught Gisborne by surprise, but the truth was that Gisborne totally outclassed him physically. He was very skilled with the sword as well, not leaving Robin much to impress him with in a hand to hand combat.

The only one of the martial arts that no man had mastered like Robin of Locksley was archery. Gisborne now had an advantage over Robin. He was constantly in Marian's presence and obviously his reputation alone had not been enough to deter her. Somehow he had been able to make himself likable to her. Probably Marian was flattered that this tough man was in love with her, for he was, that much was obvious.

But this was not what had caused Marian to accept his proposal. Marian had confessed to Robin that she was still in love with him, but that she would go as far as marry Gisborne to protect herself and her father. But Robin knew that he would do everything in his power to prevent this, and if he did not succeed, that he would make her a widow as fast as possible, no matter how. Not long ago he had declared that he did not want to shed any blood but he hated Gisborne as deeply and intensely as he loved Marian.

As always when he had seen Marian, he returned in a bad mood. He sat down by the fire and tossed a few logs into the embers without giving his comrades the courtesy of a mere glance.

"So? ", Alan grinned and passed him a piece of meat that was, as Much commented with a frown, not quite done. "Been pining through the bushes again?" Robin grimaced; these encounters seemed to increase his hatred towards Gisborne and the Sheriff steadily. Just the thought of this monster touching his Marian!

"Marian? Is that you?" Marian heard her father' weak voice from the hall. He had taken to sitting by the window or out in the sun all day, where it was a little warmer. Nothing seemed to keep him warm anymore and he complained about not being able to feel his legs at times. Marian had been visiting a family on their farm and brought a food basket for the family was in dire need after a bad harvest and the mother's death. She always brought the food personally and also tried to relieve the worst with a little money. Marian put down her basked and hurried to her father. "Child, Sir Guy called. I told him where you were, but he said he had responsibilities and could not wait. However, he brought you something.! The old man smiled at Marian's inquiring expression. „Have a look into the stables…"

Marian's breath was taken away. Guy always brought her a gift, but this exceeded everything. This brown lithe mare was one of the most beautiful animals Marian had ever seen, and Guy must have been more than disappointed when she was not there. Once again, she felt ashamed when she thought of all the tokens of his love for her. In any case, she owed it to him to ride to Nottingham Castle immediately to thank him. Half an hour later she was on her way, leaving her father in the care of the housekeeper again.

Some of the tension had lifted – as always after field training. When he had returned from Knighton Hall and had assembled his soldiers, even the youngest and most inexperienced had understood they had to give their very best if they did not want to find themselves at the receiving end of their master's rage; a mood that more often than not ended in a soldier lying spread-eagled on the ground, struck down by a fist.

Guy had returned to his rooms. Exhausted and sweaty he had discarded cloak and garment and poured some water into the bowl from the pitcher. He was cleaning his face and torso with a soft cloth when he heard a knock on the door.

_What the devil… Everybody knew that he did not want to be disturbed. Whoever it was, he would learn who Guy of Gisborne was._ In three long strides he crossed the room and yanked the door open. "Who…?"

The words did not come out – Marian!

Marian had ridden to Nottingham Castle on her new mare, and the animal was as magnificent as she had supposed from the beginning: Fiery, but obedient. She had prepared a few well-chosen words before she knocked on Guy's door, but nothing could have prepared her for this moment. Never before had she seen him without his ever-present leather clothing; Marian stared at his chest and bit her lip in spite of herself. "I…" She swallowed.

Guy had to stifle a smile; he knew his impression on women. Maybe this encounter was indeed in his favor, and Marian was his fiancée after all. He held the door open. „Don't you want to come in?" Marian nodded, still numb and entered. She could not avert her eyes. Guy was muscular, his skin fair and his breast only dusted with a few hairs; very different from what one would expect with this dark hair. Drops of water glistened on his skin; she saw scars in some places, but nothing disfiguring. What did catch her eye was a very strange tattoo on his arm.

Guy threw on a shirt without buttoning it and turned towards Marian. "You have received my gift?" he asked softly and gently pulled her towards him. It all happened so fast and Marian did not even think of making up an excuse. She felt his warm skin and then his kisses on her face.

"I think it is time for us to set a wedding date", Guy said gently. "What do you think of the Sheriff's fair in one moon?"

Marian nodded, and then she felt his lips on hers again.


	6. Chapter 6

In the last chapter I mentioned his tattoo. All of you know where Robin saw the tattoo, but fanfiction is allowed to take liberties with the plot – and especially with our beloved Guy - and so I changed a very important fact about the tattoo in this chapter.

Vengeance is sweet 5

Hyld had seen her mother's meaningful glances and when her father had her called, she knew what awaited her. Alfred of Bramby smiled at her lovingly. She knew that she had a special place in his heart and that he loved her more than he would ever admit. "Hyld, we'll have guests and I would like you to pay regard toone of the young knights very carefully." Then he laughed. "I don't think you'll find him repulsive. He's said to be quite handsome."

Alfred of Bramby should be right after all. Hyld glanced into Andrew of Bearkahm's gentle brown eyes and knew that she could love this man. His warm gaze had sent shivers down her spine and his gaze became even warmer when the night proceeded. Andrew was a good-looking knight of nineteen years, his light brown hair brushed his shoulders; his nose was straight and his teeth regular. He was a cheerful man, but was not superficial. Yes, she would like to marry this man and, considering the way he looked at her, nobody needed to talk him into this marriage either. Contentedly, Alfred looked at his wife and the same weekend the betrothal was announced. Andrew of Bearkham kissed his bride good-bye gently and it was arranged that he would pick herupin four months time. In the meantime preparations would be made, chests be filled with precious cloth, coins and ornaments and Bearkham Castle would be emblazed for the wedding.

Alfred of Bramby was glad. As much as he would miss his daughter, he was relieved to know that she would have married well. Too often, he had challenged the Sheriff and sometimes he feared he would lose everything.

A loud knock at the door startled Marian. It was already dark; who was there? Again a pounding at the door, even louder this time. "Open up, Marian," she heard Robin's voice, loud and angry.

When Marian opened the door, Robin rushed in. "Is it right what I've just heard at Nottingham Castle? - That you and Gisborne fixed a wedding date? You really wanna marry him?"

Marian nodded. Somehow she doubted her decision to marry Guy in a month time, but….well, of course, she knew. Guy's kisses had made her unable to resist although she had been positive that it was Robin she loved. She shook her head as if to forget these memories and blushed.

"How could you, Marian? Howe many times have you told me that you only agreed to marry him to protect your father and that you would try to postpone it as long as possible…And now….Tell me the truth: What happened?"

'I ... I don't know', she faltered. When she told him about her visit and how she had seen Guy without his shirt, how he had kissed her, Robin clenched his fists. Gisborne had taken advantage of Marian's innocence. When Marian mentioned the tattoo, a sudden idea flashed through his mind. He had heard about this tattoo. The maid who had given birth to Gisborne's child had told him about it. And wasn't it his duty to save Marian from marrying this monster? "A weird tattoo? Are you sure?" he asked as if being startled.

„Yes, of course," Marian answered, surprised.

"Marian, time and again I'm dreaming of a particular tattoo and time again I remember a Saracen who wounded me and who I drove away form the King's tent….I cut his arm and he had a tattoo with two tines."

Marian paled. "You cannot believe that Guy….He was ill at this time, so ill that nobody could even visit him…."

Robin locked on to Marian's gaze. "'That's it, Marian. Nobody was allowed to visit him, nobody. Nobody saw him. You know what he is capable of. You only forgot to usecommon sense. He duped you, Marian; he used your innocence to his advantage. – Marian, you recognized this tattoo and this cannot be a coincidence. Do you know what this means?"

Marian stood rooted to the spot. Robin was right; she was not completely objective what Guy was concerned.

She knew that he loved her and felt bad about not reciprocating his feelings. Maybe that made her seeing him in a different light, giving him characteristics he didn't possess

Robin's proof was indisputable; he had described the tattoo even before she had told him – Guy of Gisborne was a traitor and had tried to murder King Richard. "Robin, if this is true," she said slowly, "we have to make sure that he gets his appropriate punishment. You are right, I can't marry him and I…"

„We have to be careful," Robin replied. "If Gisborne gets to know that you know about the assassination, he might try to kill you too. You have to make something up; maybe you could write him a letter….and tomorrow you have to tell your father…"

When he left, he knew that Marian would break the engagement. He had no bad conscience and the lie about the tattoo was for the greater good.

_A letter from Marian? __Why does she write me a letter? Something must have happened. _Hastily Guy broke the seal – his mother's brooch fell out onto the table. Guy skimmed the letter. That could not be…. Someone had played a nasty trick on him in her name. Someone…No, it was her handwriting; he had seen it often enough.

_Sir Guy,_

_I __should have talked to you much earlier. __Please forgive me for choosing this way, but I don't know what to do. I cannot marry you. __You have lavished me with presents and have proven your love, but I have realised that I don't love you. I respect and admire you, but I don't love you. You deserve a wife who can love you with all her heart. __Please release me from my promise. Forgive me,_

_Marian of Knighton__  
_~~~

Guy sank down to his chair. He had been positive that she loved him. It could not be; he had to talk to her! Guy rumpled the letter in his hand and left his quarters in a hurry. Minutes later he galloped towards Knighton Hall.

He pushed the servant aside who opened the door and looked for Marian. She was nowhere to be seen. Only Edward of Knighton sat on his usual place by the fire in the Great Hall. "Where is she?" Guy panted. „Where is Marian?"

Sir Edward blinked, surprised. „What happened, Sir Guy?"

„Do not pretend that you don't know. You know perfectly well why I'm here. Do you take a hand in this? She would not have written this letter and asked me to release her form her vows all by herself. – Talk!" Guy roared and pulled him from his chair. brutally

"I….I…"Edward stammered and grasped his throat. He wheezed and panted for air and then he collapsed stertorously and stopped moving. A cry of dismay made Guy turn around.

"What have you done?...Father!" Marian rushed to her father and knelt down. "Father…father, wake up; please wake up!" Tears rolled down her cheeks when she realised that her father was dead and that she couldn't do anything for him any more. Her father was dead.

Guy stood frozen when Marian turned round to him at last. "I hate you," she gasped out and Guy could see in her eyes that she meant it. "My father's blood is on your hands. The King, wasn't it enough? Go! Go and never come back!"

Hyld put the last piece of embroidered cloth into the chest. Her mother had given her a precious veil, which she would wear when they'd exchange the wedding vows. Only a few days and she would leave for Bearkham. Hyld knew how grateful she could be to have a father who was interested in his daughter's happiness. For other men their daughters were mere chattel to be married off as soon as possible. Hyld shuddered when she remembered William of Sealby. Andrew, however, had kissed her tenderly and had told her how happy he was and how he was looking forward to their wedding. Yes, she would be happy marrying him.

A hushed knocking at the door disturbed her thoughts and then her maiden entered the room. "Lady Hyld, your father asks you to come down. A messenger from Bearkham has arrived." Hyld smiled; Probably, this messenger would tell them the time of Andrew's arrival. But when Hyld entered the Great Hall, she saw at once that something terrible had happened. Her father stood, frozen, and her mother rushed to her with tears in her eyes. "Hyld…child…I don't know how to tell you…" She sat her daughter on a chair and pulled another for herself. Hyld looked helplessly from her mother to her father, who at least broke the silence. "Andrew…he was hunting….a wild boar….I'm so sorry."

Andrew – dead? Hyld turned ashen. She dug her fingers into her mother's dress, who pulled her towards her and cradled her weeping daughter. Hyld didn't know very much of what had happened afterwards: Crying fits shook her and eventually her father swept her on his arms and carried her to her chamber. _Why should she get up anyway? It was not worth it. _

A week later her mother urged her with gentle pressure to leave her room and to resume her work. Hyld obeyed her mother knowing she was right, but she felt so dejected and helpless as she had never felt in her life before. She felt as if life was going on without her, as if she was living in a kind of fog or passing her days in a doze. Nothing could arouse her interest. Fleetingly she heard that the wedding of Sir Guy and Lady Marian was off and that Edward of Knighton had died. There was some gossip about a particular incident, but it left Hyld unmoved.

Guy had seen the hatred in Marian's eyes and knew that all efforts to win her back would be in vain. Even if he would have succeeded to convince her that her letter was nothing but shyness just before the wedding, her father's death had changed everything completely. But what had she meant by her remark about the King? What did this have to do with the King?

Guy tried to numb his pain with alcohol in the weeks after Sir Edward's death and the end of his engagement to Marian. Had he not been a patient man before, Guy's temper became even more incalculable. At first the Sheriff had been amused, but one day he had Guy called. "Gisborne, I couldn't care less if you mean to pine after a woman, but pull yourself together in public for heaven's sake! There are enough women in this castle and in the area; take one, take two if you like – they are all lepers anyway….So…." Impatiently, he tapped his fingers on the table. "And now we have to talk about the fair."

Guy knew that she Sheriff was right. He had to pull himself together if he didn't want to risk everything he had worked for. He had realized that his hopes to gain forgiveness for his sins through the holy wedlock with Marian were futile. He would have to go his way alone and love was an illusion he would never fall for again. Although Guy despised the Sheriff, he knew now that Vaysey had a point.

Marian stood at her father's grave. She barely felt the rain running down her hair; she was just standing there. It had been two weeks since his funeral. She couldn't postpone the inevitable; she had to write to Cedric. But what should she tell a brother, who was nearly twenty years her senior and who nobody talked about. Marian sighed and returned to the house. She had not changed anything. Her father's chair was at the same place where it used to be, the sheepskin and the plaid he had liked. His silver cup was standing on the little table nearby. Yes, she had to notify Cedric; he was his father's heir, although her father used to say that he didn't have a son. He had never talked about the reason for the discord. One day the steward had told her that it had been about politics and from a travelling hawker she had heard that Cedric was at Prince John's court – but this had been about two years ago. For a long time Marian was sitting at the table, a quill in her hand until she found some sparse words, but she didn't have the strengths for more.

_Cedric,_

_Father is dead and I ask you to come home._

_Your sister Marian _

She didn't even know whether she would get an answer. Perhaps her brother didn't want the inheritance; perhaps he had left the court or was dead. For the time being she would go on and do what she had always done but without her father. Sometimes Robin came to Knighton Hall by night. He had liked her father and his death had shocked him, but somehow he wasn't able to comfort her and Marian remained alone. She hadn't seen Guy of Gisborne since this horrible incident and this was the only good that had come out of her father's death.


	7. Chapter 7

„My Lady ? You have a visitor. "Marian had heard the sound of hooves and now the servant announced a dark-haired, tall man in courtly garments. He wore a precious, fur-lined cloak and a matching hat and didn't seem to notice how out of place he appeared in these clothes. The man scrutinised her bleakly from head to toe and finally said, "So you are my sister Marian."

Marian stood rooted to the spot. This was her brother Cedric? Whatever she might have feared, it couldn't have been worse. His haughty expression didn't show any emotion, neither mourning for his father nor joy to get to know the sister he had never seen... His pale, cold eyes made Marian shudder and she had to pull herself together to find some words of welcome for her brother. "I bid you welcome, Cedric, and I'm glad that you could come." She was well aware how stilted and lame she sounded.

Cedric didn't seem to notice; he only nodded absent-mindedly, looking around. "Well, everything is as primitive here as at the time I left. Please make sure that I get some decent rooms and that a meal will be served; I will stay here for a while. We'll talk later." He glanced at Marian's uncomprehending expression and added, "His royal Highness, Prince John. is rather fond of the idea. He told me about this notorious Robin Hood and that Sheriff Vaysey would be grateful for my support. I'm confident that the Sheriff will be able to catch this outlaw with my help."

His gaze told her that she was dismissed and she felt like a servant, probably exactly what her brother had intended. Her feet were leaden as she followed her brother's orders. .…making sure that he got decent rooms?. Where did he think he was? Marian didn't know exactly what had caused the thrift between Cedric and her father, but she already knew that she would never learn to love her brother. Edward of Knighton had been the most benign person she had ever known and also everybody had talked about her mother with respect and admiration. Everybody had loved her. How could this cold fish be her brother? And he had come to support Sheriff Vaysey. Couldn't it get any worse?

The next day Cedric of Knighton paid his respect to the Sheriff. Vaysey eyed him suspiciously; after all he was his antecessor's son. He also noticed that Knighton's bow was not as submissive as he had expected and would have liked.

"Welcome, Sir Cedric," he addressed the knight at last, who reciprocated the greetings and handed him a scroll. Vaysey skimmed the letter and his face lit up. "Sir Cedric," he cried, "It is indeed a pleasure to welcome you here at Nottingham Castle and it would certainly be a good idea to celebrate your arrival appropriately. Am I right that the time of mourning is over, aren't I? - Very well then," he added as he saw Cedric's smirk.

Guy had stood behind the Sheriff's chair as usual. If he had been surprised to see Marian's brother, he didn't show it. The Sheriff didn't show him the scroll and Guy was not surprised. Sometimes he was not sure whether he had made a mistake when he joined the Sheriff's men. More and more, Vaysey showed his irreverence and Guy didn't know if he was patient enough to wait until his plans yield fruit. He didn't know yet what role Knighton intended to play, but after the Sheriff's greeting and an invitation for a talk in Vaysey's private chambers, Guy doubted that Knighton was here for small talk. _It was obvious that_ Knighton played a role and this did not bode well for Guy.

Marian had not been at Nottingham Castle since her father's death; inevitably, she would meet Sir Guy there and how would she deal with him? How should she hide her hatred? Robin had told her that Sir Guy had tried to murder King Richard and then she had seen him standing next to her father's lifeless body. Meanwhile she had realised that her father, who had been ill for a long time, would have died soon without Guy having dragged him so brutally out of his chair. However, Marian was afraid what Guy would do to her. She had blurted out the King's name and Sir Guy knew that she was aware of his treason. High treason was a hanging matter; so would he try to kill her - just in case?

Today, she wouldn't be able to avoid coming to the castle. Her brother had insisted on her accompanying him; not that he was keen on her company, but the Sheriff celebrated a feast in honour of Cedric of Knighton. Cedric knew very well that his father had not been a supporter of Sheriff Vaysey and he was hoping to set an example. His sister was an acceptable _decoration_.

It was worse than she had feared. The sheriff had seated her next to Guy and Vaysey's glittering eyes showed her how he enjoyed to watch them avoiding each others gaze. Marian felt dizzy and finally rose, trembling. Some fresh air would do her good. But then she heard the Sheriff's voice. „Lady Marian is a tad pale. Gisborne, be a good boy and accompany her outsice."

Guy clenched his teeth and scowled. Vaysey's condescendence was nearly unbearable.. "Mylord, I don't think that Lady Marian…"

"Gisborne, do as you're told. We don't want anything to happen to the sister of our guest of honour, will we?" Then he applied his attention to Sir Cedric again.

Guy couldn't do anything but obey. Marian walked ahead of him. She couldn't have borne if he had touched her. When the door to the Great Hall had closed, she addressed Guy without looking in his face. "It is not necessary to accompany me any further. I'm quite all right now. A little fresh air is everything I need.

„Please, Lady Marian," she heard his hoarse voice and she noticed how moved and nervous he was. "Please let me tell you, how sorry I am….I didn't know…"

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing," Marian cut in. Do you think I would forget what else you have done? Do you think I could forget, what you did to the King. You are safe since I have no proof and never will have."

Guy looked at Marian uncomprehendingly. "What do you mean? I know that you'll never forgive me that your father died by my hands, but ….but what does this have to do with the King?"

"You are a gifted actor," Marian hissed. "But you can't deceive me." Abruptly, she turned around and left him standing in the hall. She caught a glimpse of his puzzled look. Could it be that he really didn't know what she was talking about? Could it be that Robin had been mistaken?


	8. Chapter 8

Marian was living a nightmare. As if he wanted to eliminate everything that reminded him of their father, Cedric had the hall and their father's bedroom refurnished and redecorated. He had silver cups brought in, heavy embroidered plaids, and lush furs – precious things she would have liked except that now everything looked different. Cedric was wealthy, but he also was a show-off, a fact that had been obvious from the start. When Marian started to contradict her brother, he made his position very clear to her: He was Lord of the manor and she better got used to the fact. Some days later, he had her called. Meanwhile she rather felt like a servant than his sister. When she entered the hall, he was standing at the window and turned around, looking rather bored.

"Marian, I've heard some things I do not approve of in view of our position. It is not commendable to mess about with the populace, but maybe you were exposed to our father's influence for too long. If it should be necessary to become charitable , the Sheriff or the Church will deal with it. I would appreciate if you tended to womanly tasks in future, perhaps with a tapestry for this wall?"

Marian swallowed, but she had already realised that it was no use to argue with this man. Bad enough that I dislike my own brother so much, she thought. When Marian didn't answer, Cedric added, "Have I made myself clear?"

Marian nodded and Cedric' expression showed that he was satisfied. He turned around and didn't pay attention to Marian; he made it very clear that he was not interested in building a relationship with his sister. She rather seemed to be a kind of accessory to the house he had to put up with. This night like so many others she was lying in her chamber, sleep eluding her. Everything she had hoped to do for the poor people in the area, was about to be destroyed. She couldn't do anything. Her brother obviously kept tabs on her and she would not be able to act as the Night watchman. She had seen Robin only once since her brother's arrival; it was too dangerous for him to come to Knighton Hall.

The festivities were over and when Vaysey taxed the costs, his mood darkened. It had been necessary to celebrate Knighton's arrival, if only to show these Saxons that he had a wealthy supporter now. The feast, however, had cost a lot of money, too much money to feed this uncivilised horde of swineherds, who didn't show any respect for his position. The old pure-blood Saxons were the worst; even more than a hundred years after William they seemed to be under the impression that they were the righteous lords of the country. In Vaysey's eyes, the King had made a mistake to leave some of them in influential positions, although the Sheriff didn't say this aloud. He would show them.

Today was market-day and although the stalls weren't as well stocked as they used to be, it was rather turbulent at Nottingham Castle. Market** day was always a good opportunity** for theft and robbery, and Vaysey knew that he had to be on guard. Down there, wasn't this Bramby, this notorious trouble maker? And who was the girl he was talking to? "Gisborne, who is the young woman next to Bramby?"

"…his youngest daughter Hyld," Guy replied. He had not seen her for a while. After her fiancé's death she had rarely left Bramby at all and hadn't even shown up at the rare occasions when he came to talk to her father. She was pale and solemn, but Guy was surprised how beautiful she had become. She had been a nice girl, but now she had turned out to be a downright beauty.

"Ah, yes, this unfortunate fate; her fiancé died, didn't he? Almost a widow and not seventeen yet…" the Sheriff murmured.

Guy looked at him, surprised at how the Sheriff always knew about the gossip; a girl's wedding was certainly not important for him.

Vaysey scrutinised the Saxon and his daughter. Bramby had his arms around his daughter and was talking to her intently. His gaze was telltale. How careless fo Bramby to show his emotions for her; this was a weakness Vaysey could use to his advantage. The Sheriff smiled and Guy knew him well enough to see that this smile augured badly.

Guy didn't know why the Sheriff had him called. The new transport of the taxes was not due until next week and he didn't know of any new _project_. But then again, Vaysey didn't make a habit of informing him of all his plans and sometimes Guy felt like a minion. When Guy entered the Hall, he knew immediately that the Sheriff had left him in the dark about this special plan again. Hyld was sitting at the table, alone and with unseeing eyes. When Guy came near, she looked at him with a barely restrained mixture of fear and anger, accompanied by a silent accusation at his address.

Vaysey rubbed his hands and smiled wolfishly. "Gisborne! This is rather a nice surprise, huh? Lady Hyld will enjoy my hospitality for a while. With the increasing number of outlaws and other unsavoury characters in the area, a young woman could run into mischief, don't you think so, Gisborne? Lady Hyld is under my protection from now on."

Guy didn't know why the Sheriff even tried to euphemise what he had done: He had taken her hostage to show her father who was in charge and to hinder him to plot against the Sheriff. The plan itself was brilliant, but Guy had to admit to himself that he felt sorry for Hyld. She didn't deserve this.

"Gisborne, it will be your task to make sure that Lady Hyld gets some decent rooms. She is not to be disturbed unnecessarily and….Gisborne? It's you I will hold liable if anything happens to her. If you appreciate the head on your shoulders, you will be very careful indeed."

Hyld rose without a word and followed Guy, who only barely suppressed his rage. She Sheriff used every opportunity to show him how dispensable he was. He was gloating, making his right-hand man a nanny and assigning him tasks for the housekeeper. Guy stopped a guard. "A room is to be prepared for Lady Hyld; go and fetch the housekeeper." Then he addressed Hyld. "You will wait in my rooms. I have some things to do. Have you eaten?" Hyld shook her head. „I will have some food brought to you then."

Guy led her into his rooms and left, not without leaving a guard in front of the door. As much as he liked the girl, he wouldn't risk his life for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Marian was living a nightmare. As if he wanted to eliminate everything that reminded him of their father, Cedric had the hall and their father's bedroom refurnished and redecorated. He had silver cups brought in, heavy embroidered plaids, and lush furs – precious things she would have liked except that now everything looked different. Cedric was wealthy, but he also was a show-off, a fact that had been obvious from the start. When Marian started to contradict her brother, he made his position very clear to her: He was Lord of the manor and she better got used to the fact. Some days later, he had her called. Meanwhile she rather felt like a servant than his sister. When she entered the hall, he was standing at the window and turned around, looking rather bored.

"Marian, I've heard some things I do not approve of in view of our position. It is not commendable to mess about with the populace, but maybe you were exposed to our father's influence for too long. If it should be necessary to become charitable , the Sheriff or the Church will deal with it. I would appreciate if you tended to womanly tasks in future, perhaps with a tapestry for this wall?"

Marian swallowed, but she had already realised that it was no use to argue with this man. Bad enough that I dislike my own brother so much, she thought. When Marian didn't answer, Cedric added, "Have I made myself clear?"

Marian nodded and Cedric' expression showed that he was satisfied. He turned around and didn't pay attention to Marian; he made it very clear that he was not interested in building a relationship with his sister. She rather seemed to be a kind of accessory to the house he had to put up with. This night like so many others she was lying in her chamber, sleep eluding her. Everything she had hoped to do for the poor people in the area, was about to be destroyed. She couldn't do anything. Her brother obviously kept tabs on her and she would not be able to act as the Night watchman. She had seen Robin only once since her brother's arrival; it was too dangerous for him to come to Knighton Hall.

The festivities were over and when Vaysey taxed the costs, his mood darkened. It had been necessary to celebrate Knighton's arrival, if only to show these Saxons that he had a wealthy supporter now. The feast, however, had cost a lot of money, too much money to feed this uncivilised horde of swineherds, who didn't show any respect for his position. The old pure-blood Saxons were the worst; even more than a hundred years after William they seemed to be under the impression that they were the righteous lords of the country. In Vaysey's eyes, the King had made a mistake to leave some of them in influential positions, although the Sheriff didn't say this aloud. He would show them.

Today was market-day and although the stalls weren't as well stocked as they used to be, it was rather turbulent at Nottingham Castle. Market** day was always a good opportunity** for theft and robbery, and Vaysey knew that he had to be on guard. Down there, wasn't this Bramby, this notorious trouble maker? And who was the girl he was talking to? "Gisborne, who is the young woman next to Bramby?"

"…his youngest daughter Hyld," Guy replied. He had not seen her for a while. After her fiancé's death she had rarely left Bramby at all and hadn't even shown up at the rare occasions when he came to talk to her father. She was pale and solemn, but Guy was surprised how beautiful she had become. She had been a nice girl, but now she had turned out to be a downright beauty.

"Ah, yes, this unfortunate fate; her fiancé died, didn't he? Almost a widow and not seventeen yet…" the Sheriff murmured.

Guy looked at him, surprised at how the Sheriff always knew about the gossip; a girl's wedding was certainly not important for him.

Vaysey scrutinised the Saxon and his daughter. Bramby had his arms around his daughter and was talking to her intently. His gaze was telltale. How careless fo Bramby to show his emotions for her; this was a weakness Vaysey could use to his advantage. The Sheriff smiled and Guy knew him well enough to see that this smile augured badly.

Guy didn't know why the Sheriff had him called. The new transport of the taxes was not due until next week and he didn't know of any new _project_. But then again, Vaysey didn't make a habit of informing him of all his plans and sometimes Guy felt like a minion. When Guy entered the Hall, he knew immediately that the Sheriff had left him in the dark about this special plan again. Hyld was sitting at the table, alone and with unseeing eyes. When Guy came near, she looked at him with a barely restrained mixture of fear and anger, accompanied by a silent accusation at his address.

Vaysey rubbed his hands and smiled wolfishly. "Gisborne! This is rather a nice surprise, huh? Lady Hyld will enjoy my hospitality for a while. With the increasing number of outlaws and other unsavoury characters in the area, a young woman could run into mischief, don't you think so, Gisborne? Lady Hyld is under my protection from now on."

Guy didn't know why the Sheriff even tried to euphemise what he had done: He had taken her hostage to show her father who was in charge and to hinder him to plot against the Sheriff. The plan itself was brilliant, but Guy had to admit to himself that he felt sorry for Hyld. She didn't deserve this.

"Gisborne, it will be your task to make sure that Lady Hyld gets some decent rooms. She is not to be disturbed unnecessarily and….Gisborne? It's you I will hold liable if anything happens to her. If you appreciate the head on your shoulders, you will be very careful indeed."

Hyld rose without a word and followed Guy, who only barely suppressed his rage. She Sheriff used every opportunity to show him how dispensable he was. He was gloating, making his right-hand man a nanny and assigning him tasks for the housekeeper. Guy stopped a guard. "A room is to be prepared for Lady Hyld; go and fetch the housekeeper." Then he addressed Hyld. "You will wait in my rooms. I have some things to do. Have you eaten?" Hyld shook her head. „I will have some food brought to you then."

Guy led her into his rooms and left, not without leaving a guard in front of the door. As much as he liked the girl, he wouldn't risk his life for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Vengeance is sweet 9

Hyld knew that it would be impossible for her to flee. She heard Sir Guy's voice, who ordered a guard to remain in front of the door and then his footfall departed. When he had entered the Great Hall some minutes before, Hyld had realised that Guy hadn't known anything about the Sheriff's scheme, but had seen the significance immediately. Hyld looked around. The furniture was simple, just as she had expected. There were no personal items and Hyld mused that she didn't know anything about Guy of Gisborne. He had seemed to appear from nowhere, and nobody knew anything about his family.

Shortly thereafter a servant entered the room and put cheese, bread and fruit on the table. Gradually Hyld calmed down; she'd felt dazed when the Sheriff's soldiers had appeared at Bramby to take her to Nottingham Castle, and somehow she realised that she had awoken from the numbness of the past few months. Although she was afraid of what might happen, she trusted Sir Guy – probably she was the only person in the whole castle.

Guy had pretended to be on duty, but in fact he needed time to think about what had happened. He felt sorry for Hyld, but it was not his task as the Master of Arms to take care of a girl, although one glance had shown him that she was a beautiful woman now. Her gaze in the Great Hall – Why had she looked at him so accusingly as if she expected him to protect her? Yes, this was it; she'd _always_ looked at him like that, as if she had thought him a better man. Guy smiled for the first time in months. _When had anybody expected anything positive from him?_

Some weeks had passed and Hyld was trying to shorten the time by tending to the spice garden or working on a tapestry. After only two days the Sheriff had told her that he didn't set great store by her company; this woman being the personified good conscience, and the downright indecent righteousness was trapping on his nerves.

In the evenings she was sitting at the Sheriff's table, but adjourned to her rooms rather early. Of course she noticed the glances some of the knights flashed her. Hyld's gleaming blond hair fell down her back and her catlike green eyes made some of the men avert their eyes, embarrassed. Some glances were friendly, but others made her shudder in revulsion. More than once, Jean de Pont had often sought her company but luckily the place at her side was occupied today. Hyld suppressed a sigh of relief. De Pont was a good-looking man, but she always had the impression to deal with something slimy. With a lewd grin he raised his tankard. Today he seemed to have drunk too much which repulsed her even more. Hyld excused herself and looked over to Guy, who used to accompany her to her rooms, but right now Vaysey was talking to him and didn't notice her taking her leave. Hyld slipped out of the door and had nearly reached her chamber when she heard someone coming after her. She turned around and to her dread she saw Jean de Pont heading towards her. "Why, my beautifulare you retiring already and if so, it would be a pity if you did it alone." Up to now nobody had dared to offend her, but obviously the alcohol had loosened de Pont's inhibitions. He drew even nearer and reached for her. She felt his foul breath in her face and started to scream when he put his hand on her mouth. "Don't!" he hissed. With his other arm he embraced her roughly and untightened his grip. Frantic with fear, Hyld raised her knee and hit the astonished knight fully in his private parts. With a choked cry he fell down convulsed with pain. While Hyld was looking at him, still shaken, she heard heavy footfall.

When Guy turned around the corner, he barely believed his eyes, but the situation could not be mistaken. Beside himself with rage, he grabbed de Pont by the scruff of the neck and pulled him up. "You bastard!" he roared and planted a punch at his chin. His next hook landed on the man's nose and Guy heard it break. "That's for attacking a defenceless girl," he shouted and pushed de Pont to the ground. Frantic, he kicked him in his ribs. "Aaah! - Helpless?" De Pont shrieked." This bch…."

Guy kicked him again, even harder this time, his face contorted with rage. "Another word and you will rue the day you were born. - You'd better be off first thing in the morning or I'll make that there is more to complain about than a broken nose and some broken ribs," Guy added with a glance at de Pont's bloody nose. Then he turned to Hyld while the knight scrambled to his feet and left, limping and cursing.

Hyld was standing there, still unmoving and suddenly, she began to tremble. "Come on, girl," Guy said, opened the door to her chamber and led her to a chair. He shouldn't be alone with her; this could easily damage her reputation. Not that he would have cared for other women, but Hyld…"I'll fetch a servant," he said and turned to the door.

"Please stay," Hyld whispered." I don't want anybody to learn what happened." She was pale and still trembling. Guy frowned; he didn't know what to do. _Water! __Water was always good_. He poured water from a jar and gave the cup to Hyld. Grateful, she looked at him. "I'd never thought that…Cook told me that if ever a man….I'm glad that it worked…that way." She swallowed and hesitated, then added. "I meant what I said. Please don't tell anybody. I don't want my parents to worry more than they already do." Hyld tried to rise, but suddenly her head was spinning and her knees buckled.

"Sit down, little one," Guy said. "Don't call me little one, "Hyld whispered before she collapsed in Guy's arms.

For too long a moment, Guy stood there with the sweet girl on his arms. She smelled faintly of lilacs and wisps of her hair tickled his nose. Quickly, he laid her down on the bed and called for a maid.


	11. Chapter 11

Vengeance is sweet 10

It had been weeks since the Sheriff's guards had fetched Hyld to bring her to Nottingham Caslte. Alfred of Bramby knew that he could not defy Vaysey in public; his hands were tied. The only possibility was to free her and to send her to her mother's sister, who was living near the Welsh border, far from the Sheriff's jurisdiction. Bramby himself wouldn't dare to go to Nottingham Castle himself; it would be too obvious, but he knew who would undertake this task with joy. Sir Alfred clenched his fists, choking with rage. Just this morning he had heard rumours that Hyld had fainted and that Gisborne had been in her rooms. This man was a monster and he couldn't waste another minute; he had to rescue his daughter from Gisborne's clutches.

Alan grinned. „I have a message for you that will cheer you up, Robin."

Robin sat up. Alan was right; being bored made him insufferable. He was itching to do something, but neither was a transport of taxes planned nor had he been able to play a trick on Vaysey and Gisborne.

"You know that Vaysey has taken Hyld of Bramby hostage. Her father asks you to free her and to remove her to her kinsmen at the Welsh border". Robin's face brightened; yes, this was it: He could get back to the Sheriff and could kill two birds with one stone – the peasants had told him that Gisborne would lose his head if something happened to Hyld of Bramby in plain language if she fled.

He would be there, but he had to be careful. Of course the Sheriff had taken precautions, just in case; so Robin would not be able to get to Nottingham Castle unrecognised. Too often he had ridiculed the Sheriff and made him the laughing stock of the peasants. Especially with his new supporter, Cedric of Knighton, Vaysey would try to make sure that Hyld remained at the castle.

The old maid-servant Mary fetched water and a cloth and tended to Hyld, who was lying on the bed, pale and silent. Strangely enough, Sir Guy seemed to be rather anxious about her. She'd never heard that he had shown interest in anybody - except Lady Marian of course. On the other hand she'd heard that he was liable with his head if something happened to her; probably this was reason enough to be anxious. Silently, Guy left the room. Hyld soon regained consciousness. Seeing the old maid, she blinked twice. Where was Sir Guy? _I've fainted and he has fetched Mary. If only the old woman wouldn't talk so much!_

It's better, I reckon. What happened to ya? No wonder that ya feelin' bad, always alone and only this gruesome Sir Guy near you. People are sayin' that Lady Marian never wanted to marry him anyway and that he blackmailed her …. He's good-looking, alright, but everybody knows…nothing for the ears of young woman…Maybe he's done poor Sir Edward in. They said it was kind of an accident, but you don't wanna mess with someone like Sir Guy and…"

"I don't want to hear any more of that gossip." Hyld replied more sharply than she normally did and the maiden fell silent, surprised. Although nobody dared to say it openly, everybody knew that Lady Hyld was a hostage; so why did she defend Sir Guy, who was guarding her by the Sheriff's order? If she had not known the young woman by now, Mary would have thought that Hyld had warm feelings for Sir Guy, but everybody in the castle knew by now that Hyld was different. Probably she was too naïve and good-hearted to recognise what kind of man Sir Guy was.

Of course Hyld knew what people were saying about Sir Guy and she'd seen his temper with her own eyes – not that she pitied de Pont. But she knew that he really had loved Lady Marian and that he probably was still in love with her. He'd even become more taciturn than before. In a manner of speaking, he was worse off than she was. He had nobody, whereas she had her family.

Sir Guy had made sure that de Pont left the castle the very next day and Hyld had been relieved. Nevertheless, she felt that she had become even more nervous than before. How long would she be held captive? The castle was gloomy and Hyld felt constricted, felt as if the walls closed in on her. Officially she was the Sheriff's guest and Vaysey knew that he had to be careful if he didn't want some of the nobles to join Bramby in a rebellion. Hyld was treated well, but she missed her family, the laughing and the conversations. Even her handiworks couldn't distract her and, irritated, she laid her embroidery on the little table nearby. Air, she needed air.

Guy saw Hyld standing in the herb garden; her restlessness was obvious. Guy knew that he would have to watch her more carefully. This incident with de Pont… If Guy had had his way, he would have killed the knight. Guy only hoped that the Sheriff would send Hyld home soon. Patience was not his virtue and he was rather volatile. By keeping Hyld at the castle for such a long time, he had proven who was in charge and maybe that was enough. Hyld was pale, too pale, but otherwise…She was a beautiful and sweet young woman. Guy smiled involuntarily.

When she heard footfall behind her, Hyld turned around and a faint smile showed on her face. "Sir Guy!" she cried. "I've not even have time yet to thank you….I'm grateful for what you have done…" then she continued. "Please Sir Guy, you needn't follow me all the time. I give you my word that I won't flee."

Guy's smile disappeared. He understood that, despite her words, Hyld didn't set store on his company. He didn't even know why he was hurt; indicating a light bow, he turned to leave. Hyld had seen his expression and added. "I..I like talking to you, but I know that you dislike taking care of me."

_This was it?_ "I don't dislike it, Hyld, on the contrary." Guy felt elated as he had not for a long time. "So why don't you accompany me on a ride to the former Locksley estates. I'll wait for you in the stables while you change."

A ride? Hyld's face brightened. „It won't be long," she promised and hurried away. Guy stared after her figure. She had an enthusiasm and a zest for life he had never known before, at least not since his father had died, and she actually seemed to enjoy his company. Slowly he made his way to the stables where he had his stallion and a fast mare for Hyld saddled. He would take four guards with him; Hyld would not try to flee; he had her word.

Guy knew that his situation was becoming more and more difficult. Cedric of Knighton seemed to have the Sheriff's trust now, as far as Vaysey was able to trust someone. Vaysey and Knighton often talked confidentially and Guy was rarely called in. Perhaps Vaysey wanted to oust him and this had been the only reason why he had been assigned the task to take care of Hyld. But how could he implement his plan to avenge his mother's and sister's death without remaining in the Sheriff's service? He couldn't give up; he would succeed soon, he would, he had to… He was still deep in thoughts when Hyld appeared at the stables.

How she enjoyed the ride; she breathed freely and beamed at Guy, who was riding at her side. "I want to thank you, Sir Guy. You are the only friend I have in this castle."

Guy looked at her, surprised. She thought him her friend, although he was guarding her at the Sheriff's order? _A particular girl._

Hyld looked at him thoughtfully. "Sir Guy, we have known each other, since I was eleven years old, but I don't know anything about you despite certain rumours which …scare me. Why are you doing these things and why are you treating me so differently?"

Guy smiled despite himself. She was as blunt as she used to be as a little girl. Whereas most people avoided his company, she'd never been afraid of him. _Why did you do it?_ had she asked him when she had heard that he had stabbed a labourer in the mines. Do you follow each of the Sheriff's order, no matter what it is?

She was like a conscience he had lost years ago. From experience he knew that his usual scowl wouldn't alienate her and so he answered somewhat evasively with a part of the truth. "You remind me of my little sister who would be a little older than you if she had lived….But why are you interested in this?

"You could be different," she replied simply. Guy shook his head. The young woman was living in a dream world.

This couldn't be true. Should fate be so good to him and give Gisborne in his hands? He had to feel very safe, if he had only four soldiers to accompany him. Obviously Gisborne headed to Locksley and with a little preparation they should be able to free Hyld of Bramby on their way back. The rest would be up to the Sheriff.

Guy rode back in a bad mood. The visit at Locksley had been anything but successful. Although the peasants knew that they had to accept him as their new master, their antipathy was palpable. He also wished that Hyld had not been with him. She had not told him that he had been too harsh, but he had seen the unspoken accusation in her eyes. Vaysey is right, he thought testily. She is the personified good conscience. Guy sighed, and Hyld looked at him. "You are angry at me, aren't you?" she asked.

„Not quite," Guy replied civilly. „But sometimes you don't know what you are talking about. It is quite difficult to manage an estate without being cheated."

"Sir Guy," obviously you still think me the little girl of eleven years that nearly collided with you. I know what it means to administer an estate and I also know that it is nearly impossible if you don't have people you can trust, since you cannot control everything. If you had your People's respect and trust…." She fell silent. How could she, a woman of about 17 years, give advice to a knight more than 10 years her senior? "I'm sorry, Sir Guy, I should not have spoken so bluntly; it is none of my business."

Guy knew that everyone else liked to gloat at his failures and the Sheriff, who should be on his side, had shown his glee often enough. Hyld was different wishing him good luck and success. And she was right with something else. She was not the little girl anymore, who had looked up at him at the staircase in Bramby - She was a beautiful woman now. If his life had taken another course and he had got to know a woman like her….A woman like her? At this moment he realised that he had not once thought of Marian. Her love had been an illusion and something had died within him when he had learned that she'd never loved him. Guy swallowed; For sure, Hyld wouldn't smile at him like that, if she knew what he had thought. He was only too aware of his character and he had no right to even think about a woman like her. Eventually, she would marry a knight of her age, with fortune, a good reputation and a secure future.

It was about time that the Sheriff sent her home.


	12. Chapter 12

Vengeance is sweet 11

A loud rustling noise interrupted Guy's thoughts, but before he had time to draw his sword, he was dragged from his horse. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was Little John's heavy wooden bar that came crashing down on him. Guy's soldiers were knocked out, but none of them were killed. Robin didn't want the troopers suffer for their lord's cruel deeds; they were unconscious, stunned by stones from slings, and were being tied up right now.

Hyld's mare had reared up when Robin and his friends had emerged from the bushes and she had been too surprised to react in time; she lost her balance and fell off, crying out. Robin rushed to her side – the young woman was lying on the grass motionless, and she didn't even stir when Robin took her in his arms and brushed the hair from her face. A bruise was forming on her forehead and blood was running down from a small wound at her temple; she'd probably hit a stone. When Robin touched the wound, Hyld's lids fluttered and her eyes opened slightly. She looked up in the blue eyes of the man who was holding her and then lost consciousness again. Robin froze. What if something serious had happened to her; Bramby would never forgive him. They had to take her to Bramby at once and then as fast as possible to her kinsmen. "Much, tend to Lady Hyld," he said hoarsely and lowered her to the moss again. Hmhm, Bramby hadn't told him how beautiful his daughter had become; she was, indeed a rare beauty.

Robin got up then; he had to do more important things. With three strides he was at Guy's side, who was lying at the ground, still unconscious. His brow and his lips were split, blood was running from his nose and an eye was swollen and already started to get black. With hatred in his eyes, Robin looked down at his enemy. It was Gisborne's fault that Marian's father had died. Only fleetingly, it occurred to him that he himself was the source of the disaster when he had lied to Marian, but he suppressed the thought at once. Robin couldn't remember that he had hated anybody with the intensity he hated Gisborne and he knew that this was only about Marian. The Sheriff and not Gisborne was the problem, but he could deal with Vaysey with irony and wit, whereas Gisborne…But fortunately, he would get rid of that problem soon and he didn't even need to dirty his hands. Robin knew that his motivation was rather transparent. Once, he had told Gisborne that he had changed and that nothing could be settled by bloodshed, but he had lied. He would be able to cut his enemy's throat without hesitation. Appalled by himself, he turned away. "Much and I will take Lady Hyld to Bramby and you will make sure that Vaysey gets his right hand man back, Allan," he said with a cragged voice.

Much was still sitting at Hyld's side, but she hadn't regained consciousness either. Robin nearly laughed at the sight. _Four soldiers, Gisborne and a girl, and each of them unconscious! __What a picture!_ He snorted, suppressing a laugh. „Much, I will take Lady Hyld on my horse and bring her to her parents. Her mother can tend to her, but we've no time to lose." Robin mounted his horse and Little John took Hyld on his arms and carefully sat her in front of Robin. Slowly, they headed towards Bramby.

"Yeah, and now we'll take Gisborne to his dear friend, the Sheriff," Allan said and turned to Guy. Together with Little John and Djaq he bound and gagged him and the soldiers and threw their loads across the horses. Some miles further on, they laded their captives on a cart. Gisborne was awake by now and glared at Alan, but he was unable to free himself. Alan and Little John laughed. "What a nice present for the Sheriff!"

They made sure that Gisborne's humiliation was complete: They placed the cart, covered with canvas, near the gate of Nottingham Castle. By the time the guards had come near and had looked under the cover, Allan and Little John had disappeared into the woods. Hastily the soldiers loosened the shackles and Guy pushed the guards away roughly. With long strides he entered the gate and ran towards the building. He already heard the snickering behind him. The Sheriff and his new confident, Cedric of Knighton, were standing on top of the stairs; Knighton sneering at Guy.

The Sheriff held up his hand, indicating that Guy should stop. "Well, Gisborne," he said in a calm voice." The way you are coming back….Lady Hyld isn't with you any more, is she?...Tztztz! Gisborne, Gisborne! You know what I told you about anything happening to that girl? Obviously you failed again…As much as I regret this… I have to be true to my word

He smiled unpleasantly and beckoned to the guards who took Guy away. Guy didn't even bother to say a word, he knew he had lost; without resistance, he followed the guards to the dungeon. The doubts he'd had about the Sheriff for the past months,…he had been right, but it was too late now. With Knighton Vaysey had found someone he thought he could use better for his plans; he didn't need Guy any more. With the execution of his former lieutenant he would also set an example people would understand. Guy didn't even know if he'd mind dying. He had lost Marian and the only person who had seemed to like him, had betrayed him too. She'd given him her word not to flee. Worthless, like everything else.

Vaysey and Cedric of Knigthon were sitting in the Great Hall. This had worked well; it was a wonderful opportunity to get rid of Gisborne. It had been some time since he had noticed that his right hand man had developed a kind of a conscience which made him useless. Now Vaysey only had to make sure that Knighton would be obliged to him.

"Sir Cedric, what do you think? Should we pay a visit to Sir Guy's former estates tomorrow? Some of the land adjoins to yours and it seems that it will become ownerless again.


	13. Chapter 13

Vengeance is sweet 12

Guy sat down and leaned against the mouldy wall; he was the only captive in here, something, he was nearly grateful for. To think that his life would end like this! He had failed at all his plans; neither had he been able to avenge his mother and sister and to bring Hood to justice, nor had he succeeded in winning the woman he had loved. With his death tomorrow morning the lineage of the Gisbornes would die out. _Forgive me, mother, forgive me, Josiane_, he whispered in the darkness. Hours later he heard the heavy oaken door to the dungeon being opened and footfall approaching. So soon? Perhaps the Sheriff didn't want a public execution, perhaps it was the henchman coming down here and Guy would lose his head here and now. The janitor clattered with the keys and behind him Guy noticed the Sheriff. He was even looking at bit sad. What a hypocrite! Guy knew exactly how happy Vaysey was to get rid of his former right hand man.

"Gisborne, it seems you are lucky; your charge has reappeared." The Sheriff said sulkily, frowning. "Now that nothing has happened to her, she told me, there is no reason to execute you. She drivelled something about having given her word, but she can tell you in person. She's quite anxious to see you." Vaysey beckoned the janitor to open the door and then turned around without looking back.

Guy rose slowly when he saw Hyld standing in the hallway. She'd come back. She'd returned to captivity voluntarily to save his life and had come down here to see if he was all right?

Hyld saw his stunned face. How glad she was that he was still alive, that she had come in time!

"_Hyld, Hyld__, wake up, child." Her head hurt, but Hyld opened her eyes with an effort and looked into her mother's concerned face. "How are you, Hyld?"_

_What had happened? Then she remembered – A raid in the woods! But if she was at home now…She blinked and sat up carefully. "My head is hurting a tad, but that's all," she replied._

"_Oh Hyld, I'm so relieved," her mother said, tears in her eyes, and then Hyld noticed her father, who was wiping away a tear drop surreptitiously. "Robin of Locksley rescued you. Gisborne was rather careless leaving the castle with only four soldiers. By now he might have got his nemesis. As soon as you are well again, we'll take you to your aunt Agnes and…."_

_Hyld felt as if an icy hand had gripped her heart. Guy would lose his life…."_

"_Father," she interrupted Alfred of Bramby. "I gave him my word not to flee. The Sheriff will execute him!"_

"_This monster – I'm glad when he's dead. I heard how he molested you."_

"_No, father, he never did, on the contrary, he protected me when one of the knights…." She swallowed. "Whatever people are saying about him, he's always been kind to me and if he's executed because I broke my word, his blood is on my hands," Hyld cried desperately._

_Alfred fell silent. Neither had he __anticipated Hyld's vehement plea for Gisborne nor that this vicious knight had indeed protected his daughter._

"_Don't you understand?" __Hyld cried." I have to go back; I'd never forgive myself, if he dies and I could have prevented it._

„_Hyld," her mother said insistently. __"Do you know what you are saying? We shall send you back? You can't be serious."_

_But when she looked from Hyld to her husband, she knew that they couldn't help but let her return to Nottingham Castle. Hyld had given her word and they knew their daughter well enough to know that she would despair, if they insisted on taking her to her aunt. Hyld's eyes had blazed and she had spoken with fervency, something she had not done since Andrew's death. Sighing, Alfred of Bramby rose. "I will bring you back to Nottingham Castle," he said._

_Robin was sitting in the Great Hall, a tankard of wine beside him. __When Alfred of Bramby entered, he rose. __"How's your daughter?" he asked, alarmed, when he saw Sir Alfred's grim face._

_She's well enough, but something has happened I never thought__ possible," Sir Alfred replied and poured a tankard of wine which he gulped hastily. "She's given her word to Gisborne not to flee; she will return to Nottingham Castle."_

_Robin was dumbfounded when Alfred told him everything. "She cannot feel bounded to a word she has given to the likes of Gisborne," he shouted heatedly. "Does she even know what crimes __this man has committed?" _

"_I want to thank you for rescuing me," Robin heard a female voice behind him. Hyld had entered the hall without the two men noticing her. "I don't want to appear ungrateful and I know the risk you've taken, but I've made up my mind._

_Robin looked at Hyld, still shocked. He could not believe that she would give up her freedom for a man like Gisborne. "It's because of men like Gisborne, who would do everything for their ambition, that people starve and die, Lady Hyld," he said._

"_I'm not saying that I approve of the things he does. Of course I do not! But if I'm not keeping my word, I'm not better than you accuse him of – without a trace of honour._

_Only an hour later, Hyld was brought back to Nottingham Castle. The Sheriff had come to the inner ward himself when a guard had told him who had come to the gate demanding entrance. He had not looked very happy, Hyld thought, surprised._

Still hesitating, Guy stepped forward towards Hyld. He'd always known that everyone despised him and he hadn't cared so far, but now, looking at Hyld, he wished that he could begin anew. "I thank you, Hyld," he said hoarsely and slightly bent his head as a sign of his respect. How he would have liked to take her hand, but he was dirty and blood-stained.

The dungeon was only dimly lit by a few torches, but nevertheless it was bright enough that Hyld could see the emotions crossing Guy's face. Had he been even more stern and close-mouthed than before in the past few weeks, he looked alive now. But beyond the surprise she had seen something in his gaze she had never thought possible. She had seen this glance whenever he had looked at Lady Marian, admiration, tenderness and something else…Hyld felt shivers running down her spine.

For a few seconds they were looking at each other silently, and then Guy harrumphed. "You are aware that I'm in dire need…. of a bath, but I'd like …to pay my respects to you later on." Hyld felt how she blushed and she nodded, her throat clogged. Together with Hyld Guy left the dungeon. In the hallway she turned around and saw him staring at her.


	14. Chapter 14

Vengeance is sweet 13

Discontented, Vaysey compressed his lips and drummed his fingers on the table. This had not worked well. He could not possibly have Gisborne executed now, but but it was no question that he had to get rid of him. _If only Bramby's daughter hadn't come back…..Word of honour? Duh_! He had to think of something, if he didn't want to become a laughing stock. It would be best, if he got rid of Hyld of Bramby as well…and not only of her…"Knighton, I'd like you to accompany Hyld of Bramby back to her father. You might come up with some nice words…ladidadida… But at first there is a matter of utter importance I want to discuss with you, which might redound to your advantage."

_The plan was brilliant_; Cedric smiled and left the Great Hall. He had known at once that it would advantage him to keep in with the Sheriff, although the man himself was trapping on his nerves. Vaysey did not seem to understand that he, Cedric of Knighton, as a confident of Prince John, was no lesser than the Sheriff's equal. In due course, he would have to spell it out to Vaysey, but for now, it seemed wiser to bide his time.

When she heard the knocking at the door, Hyld was startled. She hadn't awaited Sir Guy so soon. He wanted to pay her his respects. He'd never been that formal before and…he'd never looked at her like that. She remembered as if it was yesterday when he had ridden into the inner ward of Bramby – the most handsome man she'd ever seen. She'd been a little girl and he had already been a man. She'd never thought….But Hyld didn't lie to herself; when he had looked at her, something inside her was blossomed and had touched her to the core.

She was still smiling when she opened the door, but the smile and the words died on her lips when she saw the man who was standing in front of her door – Cedric of Knighton. He indicated a light bow. "My lady, the Sheriff asked me to accompany you back to your parents. It turned out that Sir Guy is not the man to protect you properly. The Sheriff thinks it appropriate that you return to Bramby and I'm honoured to be entrusted with this task. I have already given order to pack your belongings. If you are ready, we could set out shortly and you could be united with your family before dawn."

What a babbler! Hyld had detested this knight form the very beginning. He had not leered at her like de Pont, but his cold snake eyes and his overbearing manner had repulsed her. She had seen at once that women were second-class humans for him. Hyld had a delicate, well-proportioned face, big luminous eyes and a gentle voice; many people were mislead by her outer appearance and didn't recognise her intelligence and her strength of will. Cedric of Knighton obviously thought he could cosy up to her with a few gallant words. It was odd; this knight's coldness repulsed her, whereas she was quite aware of Sir Guy being a cruel man. Knighton was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

It was only then that she registered why he had come. Home! She would return to her parents. Her eyes brightened. But then she realised that she wouldn't' be able to wait for Guy. Her thoughts wandered; her father would never welcome him and would never allow him to pay his respects to her…What could she do? A cough of Cedric of Knighton brought her back to reality. Who did he think he was? The only feat she had heard about was the mistreatment of his servants.

"I thank you, Sir Cedric," she replied with barely suppressed ire. "I will prepare for the ride and then come down to the hall. It was not necessary, however, that you worried about my safety. Sir Guy has always been able to protect me and I've often admired his extraordinary abilities with the sword. Perhaps I will have the opportunity to hear about your bravery at Prince John's court?"

_Astonishing_, Cedric thought, surprised and a little amused _The kitten has claws_ _And obviously she has developed a tender feeling for Gisborne._ His cold fish eyes scrutinised the young woman…._What a waste. A pity, actually…_

He bowed again and Hyld closed the door behind him. How she had been looking forward to this moment when she would be allowed to return to Bramby and now, of all times, she couldn't be happy. Tears were nearer than laughter and before her inner eye, she saw Guy's face, saw his discomposure, saw his eyes looking at her as if he had feelings for her, and heard his clogged voice when he told her that he wanted to pay his respects to her. Perhaps she could send him a message when she was at home. It was not possible to do it here, since she didn't know whom to trust, but tomorrow, in Bramby….She only knew that she _had_ to see him again.

Only an hour later, Hyld returned to Bramby, accompanied by Sir Cedric and twenty soldiers.

The warm water was wonderful, and probably this would be the last bath for a rather long time. Guy knew that he had to leave Nottingham Castle this very night. He had failed, he had failed completely. Granted, Hyld had saved his life, but his plans to avenge his family….He'd never be able again to seek vengeance towards Locksley. He was nearly thirty years old and his only possessions were his weapons and a little silver; he'd even lost his horse to Locksley, the bastard.

Guy closed his eyes. Hyld! What had he been thinking! …Paying his respects to her!…She had stood in the dark dungeon, but he had seen her face, had seen how glad she was to have come in time. Guy groaned; it was useless to agonise about her. When he had wooed Marian, he had been a knight with a future, but now he was a have-not again and would be on the run. He had no right to even think about her, but he also knew that he could not abandon her to her fate, leaving her in Nottingham Castle without any protection. He had never been a coward and he would find a way to get her out of the castle tonight but when he knocked on her door two hours later, he learned from a servant that Lady Hyld had already been brought back to Bramby.by Cedric of Knighton.

_Maybe it was better that way_, Guy thought. He ordered meat, wine and bread and returned to his chamber; only a few hours and he would leave Nottingham Castle for good.


	15. Chapter 15

Vengeance is sweet 14

The castle lay in darkness. Guy had several jars of wine brought and eventually, he lay on sprawled over his bed, a tankard tipped over and the wine spilled on the floor. When a servant brought a new jar, Guy saw through half closed lids how she grinned when his lids fluttered and he murmured something unintelligible. Guy knew that the woman would tell the other servants to better leave Sir Guy alone and not to disturb him too early in the morning. Some time later, everything was quiet, no sound was heard, time to set off. It was not a lot he had to pack, and how long would the silver last he had saved?

The inner ward was nearly empty. Nestled to the wall, Guy moved towards the gate, his black leather garment making him invisible for random glances of the guards. Few people would have thought this big man capable of moving so silently and gracefully. Guy looked at the club and the rope in his hand he had fetched earlier; the two guards at the gate would sleep well and, bound and gagged, would not be able to alarm the Sheriff. By tomorrow morning, he would be out of Vaysey's range. Silently, Guy sneaked up to the men.

"This'll be a lon' night. Us sittin' with ale an' the fine Sir Cedric with wine. But a penny is good money for a little fire."

_Fire? What was the guard talking about?_ Guy was only two arm's lengths away from the soldiers, but they were too engrossed in their talk and too drunk to notice him.

"Good money for god work, brotha. Only need ta kindle at three or four places an' wait 'til they come runnin'. We don' need more than ten men. Knighton tol' me we'r gonna make this at dawn when ev'rybody's sleepin'. Bramby won' know what hit him 'til's too late. Uh…and the women…He didn' deny us a little fun, did he?" He laughed filthily.

With increasing rage, Gut had listened to the drunken soldiers. Obviously, Vaysey planned to reduce Bramby to rubble and ash and to kill everybody. His new confidant Knighton had been tasked with this. So this was why Vaysey had sent Hyld back to her parents. Silently, Guy pulled the dagger out of his boots, grabbed one of the men from behind and cut his throat that the blood gushed out spraying Guy's shirt. Without a sound the soldier collapsed. The other one was too dazed to react when Guy tackled him, thrusting the dagger in his heart. Guy listened; the night was silent and nobody had heard him. An old cart with straw for the horses was standing beside the gate. At least until the wee hours of the morning, this was a good hiding- place for the corpses. Guy hid the bodies under the straw and wiped the blood from the ground as thoroughly as possible. It had been a mistake to cut the man's throat – too much blood, but the deed was done. Guy lifted the crossbar of the little side gate from its bracing. It was risky; if someone looked at the gate now, he would notice the absence of the guards and that the bar was missing. He had to be quick; carefully, Guy ran towards the stables. The horses didn't snort when he entered soundlessly.

Guy had lost his own stallion to Locksley, but – poetic justice – the Sheriff would have to do without his favourite horse in future. Only some minutes later, Guy left Nottingham Castle. It was still a while until dawn and he would have a head start of some hours. Then they would see that the door was unlocked and would find the dead soldiers. Shortly after, they would realise that Vaysey's stallion was mission. A fool who didn't know what had happened then. It was a full moon and Guy knew the way, but nevertheless it took time to get to Bramby, time he would have needed to get away. Damn, why was Bramby so careless? Guy rode into the inner ward without anybody asking him what he was doing here, without even being noticed. Didn't Bramby have guards?

A loud pounding at the door startled the old gatekeeper who shuffled to the door. Again a banging at the door, this time with full force. "I'm coming, it's okay, I'm coming…." He'd nearly fallen asleep after drinking the wine Sir Alfred had had served to celebrate the return of his daughter. Meanwhile the other inhabitants of the castle had awoken and Sir Alfred, who had come down the stairs, nodded to the gatekeeper. The old man opened the door slowly and copiously.

Sir Alfred filled the doorway, a torch in his hand. Sir Guy was not one of the people he was happy to welcome. What does this man want in the middle of the night? "Sir Guy," he said coolly. "What is it that you wish?"

Guy only nodded; there was no time for exchanging pleasantries. He would warn them and then ride on as fast as possible. "The Sheriff has decided to get rid of you. Shortly before dawn soldiers will try to set your castle on fire."

Alfred stared at Guy who glared back. „ I owe my life to your daughter and I'm paying my debts," he said harshly and turned to leave.

"Wait, Gisborne," Alfred ot Bramby shouted after him."you've warned us; are you willing to fight against the assailants on our side?"

Guy was surprised and hesitated. It would be better if he left now; the Sheriff would search for him in a few hours and he had to get away.

"Sir Guy!" He heard Hyld's voice and then saw her stepping forward. Her mien and voice clearly showed how glad she was to see him. Irritated, Sir Alfred looked at Guy and to his daughter and already rued his offer.

"I will stay and help you," Guy heard himself say, while he was gazing at Hyld. Reluctantly, Sir Alfred stepped aside and gave way.

Guy shook his head as if to shake off a certain light-headedness and entered.


	16. Chapter 16

Vengeance is sweet 15

„Come with me, Sir Guy," Alfred of Bramby said and entered the Great Hall. Edith and Hyld followed him. A servant lit the candles, brought wine and removed himself at a beckoning of his master again.

Hyld cried out horrified when she saw Guy's garments covered in blood. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed and was going to approach him when her father's gaze stopped her.

"It's not _my_ blood," Guy replied and looked directly into Hyld's eyes. "I overheard two guards talking about the intended ambush."

She paled, but Guy didn't see any sign of disgust in her face, only relief. Of course she knew that her whole family would have died if Guy hadn't detected the complot and warned her father.

Before Hyld could say anything, Guy continued, addressing her father. "Probably, it won't be more than ten men. They will try to set a fire and wait until everybody comes running out and kill them. How many of your men are good at arms?"

Sir Alfred offered wine to Guy, who only shook his head, refusing. Sir Alfred paced. "We have to intercept them before they reach Bramby; otherwise it might be too late. I've only five men who are handy with a sword and a knife. Now of all times my sons have both left Bramby for a joust. We have to leave some of the men here to protect the castle. We don't have much time and we have to leave the horses here since they might give us away." Guy got up and followed Alfred of Bramby out of the hall. Shortly after, the men left the castle.

The raiders had barely been able to make resistance. It had only been seven men, dressed as peasants, and they were lying beside the road leading to Bramby, covered with twigs and leaves. Alfred of Bramby had ordered his servants to take away the corpses at dawn and bury them. All of his men had been lucky; nobody suffered from more than a flesh wound and had already been tended to by the women. Alfred of Bramby sat in the Great Hall with a tankard of wine. What should he do now? He'd always known that it was dangerous to defy the Sheriff. It was no use accusing him of ordering the attack; there was no proof. Guy of Gisborne's testimony would be useless. The dead soldiers at Nottingham Castle and Gisborne's escape would be detected soon. Vaysey would accuse it as vengeance, which would be believed easily. Sir Alfred himself was in great danger. If it would be found out that he had killed the Sheriff's soldiers, it would be a good excuse for Vaysey to get rid of him. The corpses had to disappear without a trace.

Guy of Gisborne would leave the next morning. Sir Alfred had seen how exhausted the man was and was impressed how he had wielded his sword. A day before he had been attacked by Robin of Locksley and he had not slept properly for over 24 hours; now he had been shown to a comfortable room. Gisborne would need the sleep since he would be on the run by tomorrow. The man was an enigma to him; he had not only warned Bramby, he had fought at his side and risked his own life. He would have been safe and sound far away from Nottingham if not for his honourable behaviour.

Everybody had gone to bed after the ordeal again, but Hyld had not been able to sleep properly. She saw her parents sitting in the Great Hall, engrossed in talk, and in the kitchen the servants were busy to prepare breakfast. She didn't see Guy of Gisborne, though. Was he already gone and had not even said good-bye to her? His glances in the dark dungeon of Nottingham – would that be everything she would have to remember, this and his gaze on her when he had warned her father and she had stepped out of the shadow. She had not only imagined this glance and she quite clearly remembered his hoarse voice….What had happened. It had not been long since she had been merely a girl for him he had talked to unbiasedly. She didn't understand how, but there was no doubt that everything had changed. His behaviour had changed too; he was, odd enough, kind of…shy?

Hyld ascended the flight of stairs to the chamber her father had given Guy, and knocked. She had to talk to him before he left for good. No sound was to be heard, not even when she knocked again. Nevertheless, she opened the door, not being prepared for what she was looking at. Guy was sprawled on the bed, sleeping tight, a fur covering him, but only partly. Hyld swallowed. She had never seen Guy without his leather garments, he obviously wasn't wearing now. Of course she knew how a man's chest and his legs looked like; she had two elder brothers after all, but she had never known how this particular man looked like without…. Hyld drew near. She shouldn't have entered the room. If one of the servants or her parents came up this very moment…

Guy didn't wake up as Hyld was standing at his bed, watching him. His raven locks had fallen into his face and he looked relaxed and years younger. Usually, he was brooding and at the few occasions he was smiling it was a cruel smile that beheld no warmth. The hard expression at his mouth was gone and when she looked at his lips now, she wished she could touch him, kiss him.

Suddenly, Guy stirred and groaned at little. She had to leave; what would he think, if he awoke and found her beside his bed?


	17. Chapter 17

Vengeance is sweet 16

Guy blinked. How realistic this dream had been! He'd been almost positive he had smelled her scent; he'd never been able to describe it, but he always knew when she approached him. Guy blinked again and then slowly opened his eyes.

He smiled instinctively – Hyld! How odd that he was seeing her in a completely new light now.

Still between sleeping and waking, yesterday's events passed before his eyes, and his smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Only a few hours and he would be a fugitive again, a knight without a future and his plans of vengeance thwarted. Guy took a deep breath and sat up. He rubbed his face; it was no use dreaming.

Determinedly he got up, washed himself and dressed in the garments that had been laid out for him: a soft, light-coloured shirt, a dark vest and trousers that were slightly to short; obviously clothing that had once belonged to Alfred of Bramby. The leather garments Guy had word so far was unknown at least in this part of the country.

It had been strange seeing Alfred of Bramby extend his hand and thank him in the wee hours of the morning. He had felt his throat close up and remembered the oath he had sworn when he was a young knight, to always protect the helpless and needy. This sole deed that night had brought some of that pride back, even if it was a long time ago and he had done a lot of things since then that mocked this very oath. _What is happening with me? What kind of thoughts are these?_

Edith and Alfred of Bramby welcomed him warmly at the breakfast table, and Hyld was sitting there as well. Guy felt self-conscious when he looked at her and tried to concentrate on the food. Sir Alfred cleared his throat: "Sir Guy, I would have liked to see Vaysey's face at the discovery of his favourite horse being gone along with his former lieutenant. Nevertheless, this animal might attract unwanted attention to you now. I am willing to see it taken back to Nottingham and would instead offer you a horse from my stables as a gift.

Guy did not believe his ears - Alfred of Bramby wanted to give him a horse? A horse was worth a fortune! And he had noticed something else the other day; Sir Alfred had addressed him as "Sir Guy" instead of "Gisborne". Guy bent his head. "I thank you, Sir Alfred, and I gratefully accept your offer." Breakfast passed without further conversation; Hyld had not spoken a single word. Shortly after, Guy went down to the stables. Alfred of Bramby had called his stable manager and ordered him to choose good horse.

Guy was standing in the stables and looking at the three-year-old brown stallion. It appeared a wonderful animal, but then Guy had not expected anything else. He was alone for the labourers and the stable manager had gone back to their duties. When he suddenly heard footsteps behind him, he knew who had entered the stables without turning around. Turn around though he did now. "You are leaving, Sir Guy? I will never see you again?"

Guy looked at her face as if to brand it forever on his memory. Light green eyes were boring into his and suddenly he dropped his gaze to her lips. One single time… Hyld must feel the same thing for she took a step towards him. "Guy," she whispered. One single time… And then he pulled her towards him and his lips touched hers tenderly; his hands stroked her hair and neck. She was standing there, pressed against him in his arms and Guy could feel his own heartbeat as well as her own. Slowly and reluctantly he let go of her and tried to find the right words when he heard footsteps.

Sheriff Vaysey heard fast footsteps in the hall and the guard's agitated voice, then a knock on the door. _Good news_, he thought. _Monteray would tell him that Bramby had been burned to ashes and its inhabitants had tragically died_. "Enter!", he called, his spirits high. "Mylord", William Monteray gasped, "both guards by the gate are dead, murdered! The gate has been opened from the inside and several soldiers are missing."

Vaysey shot upward. "What?! Search the grounds and… where is Gisborne? Wake him, dammit! He is to come to me at once! And send a messenger to Sir Cedric." What had happened? Monteray nodded and took off but returned not long after. "Mylord, Sir Guy is nowhere to be found and… your stallion is missing."

It did not take Vaysey very long to put one and one together. The dead guards were Gisborne's doing. Gisborne knew he had no future here anymore and feared for his life. It was no use going after him; he was long gone.

A search of the castle did not turn up anything else. Only two of the soldiers were dead, hidden under the straw on a cart; the other soldiers were nowhere to be found.

Vaysey realised very quickly that he had lost much more than his Lieutenant. Monteray had not delivered any news from Bramby. If everything had gone according to the plan, smoke would be visible on the horizon in the direction of Bramby… the missing soldiers… something had gone wrong… Knighton must have failed.

Seemingly calm but anger boiling inside him, Vaysey waited for Cedric of Knighton in the great hall. When he entered, Vaysey waved away the guards impatiently. "So you have been sent to me as a support by Prince John?" he hissed. "At the first order I give you, you fail. The men you have chosen, where are they? Gisborne is gone – have you let him eavesdrop on you? You are a failure."

Cedric's eyes narrowed. "With all due respect, Mylord, your tone is quite inappropriate. Prince John will not be happy to hear about this. The soldiers were your own men, therefore your responsibility. As far as Gisborne is concerned, I will pay a visit to Bramby this afternoon.


	18. Chapter 18

Vengeance is sweet 17

_Meanwhile…._

Marian was feeling desperate and more and more like a prisoner. The house she had grown up in seemed strange to her now. Every hope she had had of keeping alive her memories of her father through things he had loved, Cedric had taken them away from her deliberately. She had come to realize that it was deliberate; obviously he took pleasure in humiliating her, just because father had loved her. The gentry he had intimidated very soon. Cedric had not hesitated to have an old labourer, who had contradicted him, whipped.

Cedric had won favours at Nottingham Castle very soon, and his frequent orgies drew many _friends_ to Knighton Hall. Cedric was a very vain man and extremely sure of his own abilities, but he had not been able to fool Marian for long. How would he have reacted had he known that she had mastered the sword and the saddle better than he?

Marian knew soon that she could not go on living like this. A live in poverty was preferable to one as a prisoner to her sadistic brother! Cedric was lying on his bed, drunk and snoring, when Marian sneaked out of the house at night. Only her wet-nurse's gaze followed her; the old woman knew that she would not see Marian again any time soon.

The next morning, Cedric was annoyed by Marian's absence. Later in the afternoon, however, he realized that she would not be coming back. It seemed that she had not taken anything valuable; apart from a horse there were only some supplies missing, blankets, cloaks and his father's old silver cup. Well, he could spare those and his sister as well. He did not care where she would seek shelter; whether a convent or some distant relatives – he was rid of her and would not pretend to be sorry.

The temperature at night was still warm enough not to require a fire. Covered by a cloak, Robin was sound asleep when he was suddenly and roughly forced to leave the land of slumber. A hand was clamped over his mouth, a knee pressed down on his chest and a knife placed at his throat. How had they found him and how many were there? But silence was all there was, no rustle, no snapping of twigs. "I could have killed you, Robin, you have become careless", a very familiar, low voice whispered in his ear, and next thing he know, he was released. "Marian!" Robin hissed, nevertheless relieved. "What was that?" He sat up, irritated, and looked into Marian's face, clearly visible in the moonlight. The sounds had woken up the others, who were coming closer, still tiredly rubbing their faces. "What made you sneak up on me at night, Marian?" Robin asked, worry invading his tone.

"I have not come to deliver a message, Robin, I am here to stay."

Robin blinked. _What had she said? She wanted to stay? _"Marian, you cannot be serious. You…"

Marian interrupted him: "I know exactly what you are about to say and you can save your breath. I am perfectly capable of living in the woods as a woman. After all, you have Djaq with you, and as I have just proven to you, I can be of use to you all." She was seeping with anger now. The past several months she had been forced to live under one roof with Cedric were now taking their toll, bringing tears to her eyes.

"It would be best if you left me alone with Marian," Robin said slowly, and his companions went back to their sleeping berths. Robin sat down on the ground and pulled Marian towards him; he put his arm around her, stroking her gently.

"I cannot stay at Knighton Hall any longer, Robin", Marian said in a flat voice. „I am a prisoner to my brother, nothing more than a maidservant in his eyes. There is nothing left for me to do there. Here I might be of use. You know what I did as night watchman…"

Robin hesitated but nodded. "Still, it will not be easy for you. Life in the woods is tough and Djaq is a different kind of woman. But we will try – come, let us try to get some more sleep; we will talk about this tomorrow.

Marian picked up two of the blankets and lay down close to Robin. She lay awake for a long time after that, gazing at the moonlight illuminating the clearing that served as their camping ground. An entirely new life lay ahead of her and an uncertainty came over her that she had never felt before in her life. How would things be in the woods here with Robin? She listened to his regular breathing; how could he go back to sleep so fast? But suddenly his head turned and his eyes locked with hers, only ten inches apart from each other. Then she felt his fingers on her lips and saw his smile. Sleep joined them not much later.

When she woke up the following morning, she felt as if she had been beaten. The leaves she had slept on were quite soft, but still nothing compared to a real bed. Suddenly she was not sure anymore if it had been a good idea to join Robin and his friends. Her garments were soiled, and running her fingers through her hair turned up spiders and beetles. Marian was glad she could wash herself in a little creek running by the camp. Afterwards, she joined the others at the fire much had erected while she was gone. Marian took the supplies she had taken from Knighton Hall from her bag and shared with everyone. The bread had turned stale but she was hungry and, dipped into some water, the bread was edible. The ham was delicious but Marian realized that she would not be eating anything like this in the near future.


	19. Chapter 19

Vengeance is sweet 18

I had been a mistake to join Robin and his men; she was not made for such a life. Alan, Little John and the others knew her, of course, but they were simple people and often a little embarrassed when she talked to them. Even though Robin was a noble like her, he had never had these difficulties and the camaraderie had always been easy. Djaq was different as well and although she was not unkind to her, Marian could sense her reservation.

During her time as night watchman she had always tried to help the poor while Robin and his men robbed the Sheriff's transports. How much time until _she_ would kill a human being? Robin had made it clear from the start that there would be no bloodshed but Marian was not so sure anymore that it would stay that way. The fact that he had Guy of Gisborne taken back to the Sheriff… When Robin and Alan told her about the plan to rescue Hyld, Marian knew that she could not engage in the plot; not because she did not want to see the girl freed but because she knew what Sir Guy expected. She knew she was supposed to hate Guy but… Everything that had been thrown at her had almost made her forget their encounter in Nottingham Castle. He had given her an uncomprehending look at her mention of the King.

Robin did not return until late and he did so in a bad mood uninviting anyone to talk to him. Marian heard that they had indeed rescued Hyld but that the girl wanted to return to Nottingham Castle for some obscure reason; something about her having given Sir Guy her word of honour that she would not try to escape. Guy was swearing under his breath and again Marian saw the hatred in his features while she listened to his story. But what if he was wrong?

"Robin, I need to ask you something – it is about Sir Guy's tattoo."

Robin froze; had Marian discovered his lie? He stared at her without answering, so she went on: "You told me you had seen it before, in Akra, and… is it possible that you made a mistake?"

"Why are you asking me this, Marian? You have seen for yourself what kind of a man Gisborne is; he is responsible for your father's death", Robin answered irritably.

"Robin, it is just that… I could not help talking to Sir Guy during on last visit to Nottingham Castle. His reaction has rendered me uncertain… It would not be right to hate him for something he did not do. Do you remember Joe Lacey and how everyone suspected you? How that hurt you? I have always felt bad because of Sir Guy. I knew I had to spy on him but I felt so… hypocritical. Are you hearing me, Robin? If I had only known a different way…"

"Why do you keep defending him?" Robin retorted. "Are you sorry you didn't marry him and are now left with nothing?" He balled his hands into fists and turned away without looking at her any longer.

Marian frowned; she had never seen this side of him. Usually he always had some quip ready and had never taken their relationship very seriously. They had been engaged before the crusade but he seemed to have chosen the adventure over her without any second thoughts. What was it that she had seen in his eyes now – jealousy?

At night she lay down next to him without his having said another word to her during the day. _Sometimes he behaves like a spoiled, recalcitrant child, _Marian thought. Yes, it had been a mistake coming to the woods. Robin had told her that Bramby initially intended to take his daughter to relatives. Would she be allowed to join them? She would go to Bramby in the morning, was the last thing that passed through her mind before she slept.

Robin had pretended to be sound asleep and finally Marian's regular breathing had told him that she had gone to sleep. What was it that always made is blood boil whenever he heard the name of Gisborne? Only now Robin admitted to himself that handing Gisborne over to the Sheriff was something he should never have done. How sanctimoniously he had told his men that he had changed and that there would be no more bloodshed. Would Hyld's return keep the Sheriff from executing Gisborne? Robin doubted it, and should Gisborne die, he, Robin, would be responsible for his death. He might as well have put the noose around his neck. He had been jealous of him and had therefore Marian told the lie about his tattoo. Edward of Knighton might even still be alive today… What if… Robin tossed and turned restlessly. Marian would never forgive him if she learned of what he had done. Robin groaned; it was too late, there was nothing anymore he could do. At dawn he fell asleep but woke up shortly after, drenched in sweat and with his head pounding.

Alan had returned from Nottingham with very strange news. He had been hidden at the edge of the forest after he and Little John had left the cart with Gisborne and the guards just outside of Nottingham Castle; he had mingled, drunk with the labourers and then lain down to sleep somewhere. Shortly after sunrise all hell had broken loose; two dead guards had been found in a hay cart and other soldiers were missing as well. The soldiers started to search everything and Alan was afraid they would recognize him, too, when he heard that Guy of Gisborne was nowhere to be found and that he had taken the Sheriff's horse. He was suspected of murdering those two guards.

Marian froze and listened to Alan telling his story. She was so glad that Sir Guy was not dead. Robin's jealousy was partly justified; when Guy had kissed her, she had not simply _let_ him kiss her, she had _returned_ the kiss. Robin was looking at her in this moment, and she could see in his eyes that he had at least noticed her relief, luckily not more. She could not tell what else there was in his expression; what was going on inside him? She had rarely seen him so self-conscious. "Marian, I need to talk to you." Without any further explanation he turned around and she followed him.

The heavy footsteps were coming closer, then they heard Alfred of Bramby's voice. "Sir Guy?" He froze when he saw the knight standing so close to his daughter and frowned. "I came down here to bid Sir Guy goodbye and to thank him, father." Hyld's green eyes were shooting him an almost challenging look and Alfred of Bramby was not surprised. Of course he had noticed the way Hyld had looked at Sir Guy; she had always liked him, no matter what the people said, but he certainly disapproved of the way she was looking at him now. "May I speak to you before you depart, Sir Guy?"

Guy nodded; he had of course noticed Sir Alfred's reaction but still he could not imagine what Sir Alfred wanted to tell him. Within a few hours he would be out of Hyld's life forever and would never see her again. This thought made his heart grow cold even though his face did not give anything away.

"Sir Guy, as you know I intended to take Hyld to my sister in Wales, shortly before the Sheriff had her transported to Nottingham Castle. She is not safe here, and I would take her myself but I cannot leave Bramby. It is not Knighton who is behind this attack, it is the Sheriff, and Bramby would be left defenceless. I am asking you to take Hyld to my sister. You shall not go uncompensated…" Guy's mien grew dark. Was Bramby offering him money? Sir Alfred, however, lifted his hand in a pacifying gesture. "Do not get me wrong. This is one knight asking another knight a favour, and I…" he cleared his throat…"am asking you also to offer Hyld your protection and your protection only. You know it yourself that it cannot be.


	20. Chapter 20

Vengeance is sweet 19

"I give you my word", Guy replied after a moment and shook Sir Alfred's proffered hand. In fact there was no question that Sir Alfred was right. He, Guy, was a destitute knight now who had nothing to offer to a woman like Hyld. The kiss had been a mistake, too, but the thought of never seeing Hyld again… Guy was amazed at Bramby simply trusting in the word of his former enemy, but then again, maybe he just did not have a choice. His sons, Aidan and Shawn, had not finished their apprenticeship as varlets and he himself could not leave Bramby at the moment. Still… Guy had seen Sir Alfred's look. It had been years since anyone had trusted in Guy's word of honour; he had always told himself that he was indifferent, that he had betrayed all the ideals he had sworn to uphold, but he had known all along that this was not true. He would not betray Bramby's trust.

Hyld stared after the men. What business did her father have with Guy? Had he seen the looks they had exchanged and would send him away immediately? She knew that the memory of this kiss would be all that was left to her. When she stepped out of the stables, she saw a rider approaching from afar; when he came closer, Sir Cedric's form became clearer. _What did he want here? See for himself why his plan had failed?_ He must not see Guy; hastily she picked up her petticoats and ran toward the house.

Cedric pursed his lips morosely. He had promised the Sheriff to pay Bramby a visit but this would definitely be the last assignment this puffed-up country boy would send him on.

It had been a mistake to return to Nottingham. Here he had to deal with this disrespectful peasant riffraff, and the Sheriff was not the man he had initially taken him for, either. Instead of being happy about Prince John sending an important man like Cedric of Knighton to support him, Vaysey seemed to deem him worthy only of some stupid little errands. A man like Gisborne might have been suitable for those kind of things, but not a Cedric of Knighton. It was time for him to leave this inhospitable place.

If Prince John knew this Sheriff's inaptitude, he would… That was it! He would return to court and report everything to Prince John. He would make sure that he wouldn't have to return to Nottingham ever again. It would be easy – if there was something he was good at, it was talking. He would sell Knighton Hall and the remaining land, and he already knew to whom. Cedric's spirits lifted; with a little skill he would be able to squeeze some money out of the old man.

The fact that Marian had disappeared proved to be another advantage. This way, he saved himself the dowry he would have had to pay if she had married one day. In a better mood and with his thoughts again at court, he continued his way to Bramby.

Hyld burst into the great hall. "Cedric of Knighton is riding into the yard this very moment", she gasped, fighting for breath. She did not have to add anything else. Guy nodded to Sir Alfred and disappeared into the small chamber adjoining the great hall, but left the door ajar. A few minutes later, a servant showed Sir Cedric in. Obviously he had not noticed Hyld entering the house. _That is the good thing about him being so self-centred that he does not notice anything around him,_ Hyld thought, relieved.

Sir Cedric made small bow. "Sir Alfred… Lady Hyld, it is a pleasure seeing you again, Sheriff Vaysey would like to enquire if you are well. As you might have heard, some mysterious incidents have taken place at Nottingham Castle. Sir Guy seems to have murdered two soldiers during the night, and then escaped on the Sheriff's horse. A few other soldiers have disappeared without a trace…" His cold eyes kept going from Hyld to her father. Hyld paled but recovered quickly. "Murdered, you say – how awful! You were right then after all, about my being safer with you." She had the feeling of choking on her own words but Sir Cedric did not notice and smiled complacently.

Sir Alfred shot Knighton a grim look. How he would have liked to pierce his bowels with his sword; this traitor who came walking in here, acting all innocent. Bramby would have been burned to the ground and all its inhabitants dead, had Gisborne not warned them Hyld's father was clever enough not to show what he knew, even if he did not have to feign friendliness, for his attitude toward the Sheriff was widely known. "During the night? Then it seems worthless to keep looking for him. Is there another reason why you have come to visit?" he asked tersely. Cedric cleared his throat. _It was only too clear that Sir Alfred did not care for manners, this ill-bread boor. Well, he would not have to deal with these people for much longer. _

"Sir Alfred, I have come to make a proposal to you. As you know, I have inherited my father's estate. It was my duty to take care of my sister and to see her married. For some obscure reason she seemed to prefer leaving Knighton Hall. She disappeared several days ago." He gave a short laugh. "It seems to become a fashion to leave during the night. Since this responsibility has been taken off my shoulders, I have decided to report to Prince John what has happened here at Nottingham. It remains yet unknown if I ever return here for, as you should know, Prince John relies on me as one of his best advisers. In any case… well… to nominate a steward does not seem wise, and the parts of the land are next to your own…" He looked at Sir Alfred expectantly.

"Hyld, would you send for some wine?" Alfred of Bramby smiled and so did Hyld, who knew that Cedric of Knighton had picked the wrong men for his deals.

A few hours later, Cedric of Knighton returned to Nottingham with a pouch filled with silver. It was not as much as he had hoped for, but obviously the land was not worth as much as he had assumed. Alfred of Bramby was still smiling at the scroll Knighton had handed over to him when selling his property. It had been quite amusing how this man had thought he could fool him. Let Knighton believe that he had.

Guy had left the small chamber and looked at the scroll. "He has squandered his fathers' heritage for a ridiculous sum of money. He will probably spend it on furs and life at court", he said contemptuously, his voice seething with anger. Sir Alfred was looking at Sir Guy thoughtfully. Within the past hours he had learned more about Guy than in several years. Guy of Gisborne had always been the Sheriff's sadistic lieutenant, but obviously there was more to the man than he had thought: If he had any land, he would appreciate it and treat it well. But then he caught Hyld's expression out of the corners of his eyes; she was looking at Gisborne with wistful eyes. He sighed; he would have to speak with her. Sir Guy had indeed made up for many things, but still he was no man he would have wished to see his daughter with.


	21. Chapter 21

Vengeance is sweet 20

She could see it in his face that Robin was feeling more uncomfortable than ever before in his life, and she knew without a word from him that her suspicion was correct: He had lied to her about Sir Guy's tattoo. "You lied to me, the tattoo… why?" she asked slowly.

"Can't you think of the reason? … I could not stand the thought of you marrying him", Robin said softly in a flat voice.

"It was _you_ who broke off the engagement because you absolutely wanted to follow King Richard to the Holy Land, _you_ were the one who…"

"I have regretted it a thousand times over since then", Robin replied in a heated tone. "I should not have gone, I should have married you. You know my feelings for you."

Marian blinked the tears away that welled up in her eyes. "Even now you cannot say it, Robin, and I don't know any more if I can believe you either. You returned and had nothing better to do than to keep playing the adventurer. Instead of listening to me and father, you had to oppose the Sheriff openly. To act behind the scenes, that is impossible for you, you always have to be the centre of attention… The great Robin Hood, always some quip ready, never shy of an excuse… No, Robin, I don't want to be unfair, you have done many good things, but I don't know how to deal with the situation right now. Father is dead, I am here and I do not belong here… I…"

She broke down, violent sobs shaking her body. Robin caught her. "Marian, please, forgive me…" He took her gently into his arms and she let him hold her for a while but then she pulled herself away from him. "Robin, please leave me alone for a while, I need some time, I just don't know…" Robin got up and left; there was nothing left for him to say now. His companions looked at him, curious, but Robin did not react and sat down by the fire, staring into the flames.

Guy and Hyld left late in the afternoon. Guy was riding next to Hyld in silence; too much had been thrown at them within the past few hours. Shortly after Sir Cedric had left, Sir Alfred had called his daughter to speak with her. Not much of what he had said had found his way to him after she had realised that Guy would take her to Aunt Agnes and that he had promised her father to take her there and leave when he had. She would never see Guy again. Why had he done that? Did she mean so little to him? Had she only imagined that the kiss had meant something to him, too? Tears welled up in her eyes, and she blinked them hastily away; he must not see how he had hurt her.

Guy did not know what to say. When he looked at Hyld, he knew exactly what was going on inside of her; she had not learned to hide her feelings yet. It was probably better for her if he let her believe that the kiss had not meant anything, just a fling for a man who had never wanted for women. But he felt his throat close up when he thought that she was the only person that had seen something good in him in the past years. He would take all of this away; she would remember him as someone who had taken advantage of her inexperience because he had seen that she was in love with him.

In the evening they stopped at a clearing. For the first two days, they could not risk spending the night at a guesthouse. Guy did not want to be recognised despite the fact that he was not wearing his well-known leather garments. Hyld started to get off her horse and Guy extended his hand to her. When she touched him, she flinched, as though electrified. Suddenly he could not bear it anymore. "Hyld, let me explain something…" He saw Hyld open her mouth. "… I would not have given your father my word if I had had the hope…" He did not finish his sentence but the look in his eyes told Hyld everything. There was so much wistfulness that she did not doubt anymore – Guy did love her. Guy sat down and pulled her down next to him on the grass. "Hyld, your father would never have given his permission and had I been in his place, I would not give it either." Hyld sat next to him in silence; she knew he was right. "Please tell me about yourself", she said abruptly. "Only a short time and I will never see you again. I know nothing about you except your name. I don't know where you come from, who your parents are, whether you have any siblings… nothing."

Hyld saw Guy's look turning odd, absent-minded. He blinked and seemed to sort through his thoughts before he spoke but the bitterness in his voice did not go unnoticed. "My parents are both dead, my father died in the Holy Land, my mother and my little sister were murdered by robbers who burned down Gisborne." He did not go on and Hyld peered at him. "You don't want to talk about it." It was partly a statement, partly a question. Guy did not answer immediately but then he cleared his throat. "I have never told anyone about that, but I think with you…" He did not finish the sentence and then continued with a hatred she had never heard in his voice: "It is all Locksley's fault." He saw Hyld's confusion. "Walter of Locksley, the father. He and my father were friends, at least that is what my father thought. I am from around York. My father was Julian Earl of Gisborne, a close friend to King Richard. He lent Walter of Locksley a large amount of money without asking for a certificate of debt. He died in the Holy Land and after that, Locksley had allegedly forgotten all about the money. Mother could not pay any more knights to protect her and one day… I remember it as if it were yesterday and I swore to myself to avenge my family. I was just a varlet back then. I waited for years and entered into the Sheriff's services in order to take revenge on Locksley."

The last words he spoke more to himself than to her, and Hyld could hear the suppressed rage and helplessness in his words. Despite his calm voice this hatred was so palpable… Guy seemed to have kept everything inside him for years. Suddenly Hyld understood so much about him and the way he behaved, but she was also scared. Guy looked into her eyes and guessed what she was thinking. When she remained silent, he burst out: "Do you already regret having wasted your feelings on a man like me?"


	22. Chapter 22

Vengeance is sweet 21

"Guy, no, never!" Hyld stared at Guy incredulously. „This is all that… everything you have ever lived for was your revenge? And now…" She did not go on but it was not necessary; Guy knew what she would say now. He did not want to talk or think about it any more and got to his feet. "It is no use, Hyld. Your father is right. I would not be the right man for you, even if our circumstances were different and I still had Locksley's former land. It is time for us to set up camp now."

Hyld knew that the few precious minutes in which he had opened up were over and would most likely never return. She already sensed the distance he had put between himself and her; knowing that it was for different reasons than those she had surmised did not help her. If she did not tell him now, she would never have the chance again. He had probably known for some time but she wanted him to hear the words once in her life. "Guy, I know what my father thinks, but I… I love you." Guy, who had already started to unsaddle his horse, turned around. "If it was just about that, Hyld, I would… I have given your father my word of honour."

He fumbled with his saddle pocked and pulled out a small pouch from which he extracted a silver brooch. "I once thought I had found the woman who would share my life. I was wrong." He paused and looked into Hyld's eyes. "I am glad I was wrong", he added slowly. "I cannot think of any other woman who is more worthy to wear this than you. It was my mother's." Hyld did not manage to utter a single word while Guy was fastening the brooch to her dress.

"Guy, this is something you should keep, you cannot just…" His face told her that he had mad up his mind. "I am glad I have something to remember you by", she said quietly and caressed the brooch with her fingers. During the night Guy heard Hyld crying softly. She did not try to use her tears to change his mind but suppressed her sobs.

Several days later, Guy and Hyld arrived at her uncle's castle. Agnes of Eadrith embraced her niece and Guy handed Uthred of Eadrith a letter Alfred of Bramby had given to him. Evidently, it was rather long for Uthred mustered Guy thoughtfully, but not in an unfriendly way. "I am obliged to you for the service you have rendered to my family. My brother-in-law has asked me to help you and I am sure I can do so. For now, you will want to take a bath and rest a little. At the wave of his hand, a servant stepped forward and led Guy to a comfortable room in which a bath was soon prepared for him. Agnes of Eadrith had already noticed how pale Hyld was and at first blamed it on the long journey, but once the couple was alone, Uthred showed his wife his brother's letter. "Alfred seems to trust this knight, and I hope he is right in doing so. In any case it will be best for him to move on as soon as possible."

Only a few days later Guy took his leave. Hyld's uncle had given him a letter of reference for a good friend of his, the Earl of Gwynedd, who possessed a lot of lands and employed many knights.

Guys face did not give anything away to someone who did not know him well. What else was left for him to say? Everything had been said and he knew that he would never see Hyld again. "Farewell, Hyld", he said. Hyld's throat closed up and her eyes were huge from unshed tears, and then she closed the door he had just passed through. – Over, it was over before it had even started. Guy did not look back and Hyld knew that, if she stared after him for much longer, she would burst into tears in front of her relatives.

For the next several days, Hyld locked herself in her rooms and only spoke when necessary, until her aunt approached her. Agnes of Eadrith was a warm, affectionate woman Hyld felt she could open up to. Agnes understood her brother, but after everything Hyld had told her… Maybe Alfred had made a mistake. He seemed to love Hyld sincerely and Hyld herself was so cast down that Agnes knew that what she felt was more than a mere infatuation for a handsome knight.


	23. Chapter 23

Vengeance is sweet 22

Eric of Gwynedd was more than pleased with the new knight he had taken into his services on the recommendation of his friend Uthred. He had rarely seen a man who, though at least 6"2 tall, muscular and broad shouldered, was that fast moving and agile. Sometimes he seemed quite disinterested in his surroundings, but this was deceiving. At jousts this feigned calmness proved to be many a knight's undoing when Guy stabbed out with his lance, as quick as a lightning. Soon enough, Eric learned that Guy of Gisborne was different from the other knights in his service. He didn't join the others in their orgies and didn't try to befriend them but remained solitary instead. Some of the men thought him supercilious, but didn't dare to tell him to his face. Those who took him on made the painful experience that it was very difficult to prevail against his sword or his knife. After a while he was being left alone; he didn't want friends and he had none. Soon Eric of Gwynedd assigned him the training of his soldiers and Guy earned the reputation of being very hard but not unfair. For a brief period of time, Eric was concerned about the looks his daughters gave the new knight; Guy, however, didn't reciprocate them and Eric didn't mind about the maid servants Guy took to bed now and then.

What had he thought trusting this pompous busybody? Sheriff Vaysey was in an evil mood. The attempt to set Bramby on fire had failed, Gisborne had vanished and Monterray was no substitute for him at all. What he had thought a good plan at first – getting rid of Gisborne – had been a big mistake. Probably Gisborne had somehow gotten wind of the scheme and had warned Bramby. He seemed to be dotty about the daughter anyway. Vaysey would wait if Knighton came up with something, but he didn't have much hope.

If he had thought things couldn't get worse, Vaysey soon learned that he had been mistaken. When he returned, Knighton told him that he would return to the court reporting to Prince John. Of course, Vaysey knew that this report could only be negative, given Knighton's attitude to blame everybody but himself for failures. And then Knighton had dared to _notify_ him – instead of asking – that he would take several purses of tax money to Prince John. Vaysey smiled – how wonderful that outlaws like Robin Hood existed.

Marian didn't know what to do; she couldn't stay with Robin, not after he had told her what he had done. So far, she had tried to find excuses for many of his deeds, but now she had voiced what she had realised some time ago. Robin always wanted to be the centre of attention; he made decisions without thinking of the results for others. His justification for telling her the lie with the tattoo had been that he couldn't bear thinking she would marry Sir Guy. He must have noticed that she felt something for Guy, more than she even admitted to herself and he had not cared, but selfishly done what he had thought right.

Without this lie, her father might be alive…No, he wouldn't be; he had been ill for a long time. The event had only accelerated his death. She didn't want to excuse Guy's temper tantrum, but nevertheless she knew that not everything about him was bad and that she might have misjudged him in certain aspects. On the other side Robin, who had done many good deeds, was not as honourable as he wanted to be and as he wanted to be acknowledged by everyone. Her world used to be simple: Robin represented the good side and Guy the bad one she had to deceive. And now? Robin's course of action against Sir Guy had scared her. He had known that he had put he noose around Guy's neck when he had sent him back to the Sheriff, bound and gagged on the cart. He hadn't wanted to dirty his hands himself, but he had. Indeed, he had.

Watching Robin during the past days, Marian had known that it was not the same it used to be. She had felt like a stranger and had somehow known that the love she had felt for him before had gone away. She was grateful though that he had told her the truth about the tattoo; otherwise she wouldn't even have been able to remain friends with him.

Deep in her thoughts, Marian didn't even notice at first that the others around her had fallen silent. When she looked up, she saw the confused glances and the men avoiding her gaze. She frowned and got up. "What happened?" Robin harrumphed. „Alan…he, he was on the way leading to Nottingham Castle and he.…he found …" He hushed; how should he tell Marian, who Alan had found? Even if the relationship had been anything but good, Cedric had been her last blood relative. Besides, he had realised at once that this would not be his only difficulty: Cedric of Knighton dead in Sherwood Forest! Of course, this was the Sheriff's deed, but he would accuse Robin of the murder.

Robin drew a deep breath and took Marian's hand. "Marian, we found your brother Cedric, and he is dead."


	24. Chapter 24

Vengeance is sweet 23

_Cedric __dead? _"Take me to him!" Marian had trouble saying the words. Alan led the way; Cedric of Knighton's body was still lying on the path; an arrow protruded from his chest, the kind Robin and his companions used, but Marian realised instantly that Vaysey was behind all this. She looked down on her dead brother and tried to feel regret, but instead, relief swept over her. _Did it make her a bad person because she could not mourn her brother?_ Alan searched the dead knight; his rings and necklaces were missing and he did not carry any money with him, which was to be expected. But then Alan pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jerkin and, at Robin's nod, handed it over to Marian.

_Cedric had sold __Knighton!_ What had been her family's property for generations, he had sold to Alfred of Bramby, and for a ridiculous price at that! Marian felt almost glad that Cedric was dead. She had stopped wondering a long time ago that father had broken off every contact to him. Still deeply troubled, Marian passed the document to Robin, who quickly scanned it. He frowned and was silent for several minutes. "John, we need to get Knighton a proper funeral. Even though he was a dog, he does not deserve to be buried like one. You will be in charge of taking him out of the city secretly; the arrow will remain here, although I'm convinced that it won't do much good. Our friend, the Sheriff, has probably taken precautions that we will end up suspects, but there is nothing we can do about that. Marian, the best thing will be if we ride to Bramby.

Marian hesitated at first, but she realised that there was nothing she could do, and she was glad she did not have to look at her dead brother any longer. She nodded and fetched her horse. Some time later they reported to Alfred of Bramby what had happened. He looked at them seriously. "Marian, if I understood correctly, the money I paid to your brother is gone. I understand how important Knighton is to you, but under these circumstances… This sum is a lot of money for me, too, even though I have to admit that the land is worth a lot more. I can only suggest to you that you return home and not tell anybody for now. It will probably be best if we tell people that you visited my wife for a couple of days. I doubt anyone knows that you had left Knighton. Otherwise, I would not put it past the Sheriff that he will blame you. I don't know what happened there but it would be best to be careful now." Marian only nodded; she would return home, but she would not be the mistress anymore, even though Bramby was very generous. She understood him. Although Bramby was wealthy, this amount was very high even for him.

The next morning, Knighton's body was found, and, just as Robin had anticipated, the Sheriff blamed it on him and his companions. He was relieved, however, that nobody really paid much attention anymore to Vaysey's babble or believed that Robin was indeed responsible for his death. Annoyed, the Sheriff had to acknowledge that his authority was slipping away from him and that people were laughing at him behind his back. Damn! What should he do now?

Although Hyld felt at ease with her relatives, she missed her parents and would have liked to see her brothers again, who would soon return to Bramby. Most importantly, her aunt knew how to draw her out, even though she knew now that her first impression had been correct: Hyld loved this knight; she had been given a rare, precious brooch by him, which had once belonged to his mother and which had been his only heirloom, besides his sword. Probably without noticing, Hyld's fingers would caress the piece of jewellery gently several times during the day, and a dreamy look would come across her face. At banquets, she would not pay any attention to the men who admired her. _Maybe, _Agnes thought, _I should speak with my brother. Hyld is 18 now and much too beautiful to become a spinster._ Either her father would come to reason or he would make her marry. Agnes was at a loss at what to do.

Fate suddenly became her ally. Two weeks later, a messenger arrived at the castle and handed Uthred of Eadrith a letter from his brother-in-law.

King Richard had returned to England. Not that Sir Alfred cared for this Norman, but he had been a much fairer ruler than his incompetent brother, who listened to every grovelling idiot, at least to every _Norman_ grovelling idiot. Robin of Locksley had hurried to court and reported to the King what Vaysey had done in Nottingham. Meanwhile Robin had been told by Bramby that the Sheriff had planned to have Bramby burned and the family obliterated and that they had only managed to save their lives through Guy of Gisborne's warning.

Marian was present when Alfred of Bramby told the story. "Guy of Gisborne warned you and fought for you?" she asked incredulously. Alfred nodded. "I owe him a lot. Either I have misjudged the man or he has changed. I don't know, but he seems different and somehow… as if it were some kind of secret behind all this."

"There is no secret", Robin interjected harshly. "He knew that his game was over with the Sheriff and wanted to take revenge on him. That's all!"

Sir Alfred shook his head. "No, Robin, that is _not _all." He did not elaborate; he didn't want to go on taking about Guy of Gisborne. Hyld's look was still burned into his memory, when he had told her that Guy would take her to her aunt but then vanish from her life for ever. Whatever feelings his daughter had for this knight was nobody's business.

Marian did not say anything either but gave Robin a challenging look, which he could not stand very long, so he changed the subject. There was much to talk about.

The Sheriff of Nottingham had run away when he heard that King Richard had returned to England. He had realised instantly what Locksley would tell the King. Robin started pursuing him at the King's command: The traitor would dangle from the highest tower of Nottingham Castle.

The King would visit Nottingham personally, thereby honouring Robin of Locksley. Furthermore, he would appoint a new Sheriff.

Sir Alfred was not quite as happy, for King Richard had announced that he would reside at his castle for the duration of his visit. Bramby was the richest estate and by far the most appropriate for a King. Still Alfred flinched inwardly when he thought of hosting the Norman; no doubt this was a great honour, but it also incurred great cost, which he would have to pay himself, for he did not fool himself that his royal guest would do so. Even if the King had wanted to; the ransom that had been paid for Richard Lionheart had been a tough blow for the country. It was no use, Sir Alfred had to grasp the nettle and prepare a feast for Richard Plantagenet.

Due to Kind Richard's return and the capture of the Sheriff, Hyld would be able to return home as well, and her parents were longing for her. Agnes would accompany her niece; only a few days later, accompanied by the two young knights, the two of them began their journey to Nottingham.


	25. Chapter 25

Vengeance is sweet 24

Bramby had been decorated festively. Weeks before the servants had begun to polish everything, and now the King was riding into the castle yard with his entourage. He and his men dismounted and waited until Alfred of Bramby came out with his family. Alfred's sons also had returned home. Sir Alfred had to admit that the King was an impressive and charismatic figure who exuded a natural authority, and Alfred took a deep bow. To his left stood a handsome young man, who had been, as Aidan told him later, a fellow varlet. He was the King's nephew, the Duke of Somerset, who winked at Aidan good-naturedly and eyed Hyld admiringly.

On the King's right stood an older knight whose harsh features twisted into the resemblance of a smile. Despite his age one could have called him handsome, had it not been for his scowl. He had blond hair, peppered with grey and steel blue eyes. Although King Richard introduced his two men, his own presence was so overwhelming that hardly anybody paid any attention to them.

The guests entered the hall and were offered some refreshments. While the young Duke of Somerset sauntered over to Aidan later on and jested around with him, Hyld felt more and more uncomfortable with the older man's gaze. If anything, it turned meaner instead of friendlier. But then he bent down to the King and whispered something which made the King laugh out loud. King Richard mustered Hyld for a while and then turned to Sir Alfred. "Looking at your daughter I cannot blame Sir Julian for wishing to be seated next to your daughter during the feast. You will surely not deny him that. – Now be so kind as to have me accompanied to my rooms."

Hyld stayed behind, startled and troubled. The thoughts were whirling in her head. Sir Julian was older than her own father; what if he started to court her? Her father would hardly be able to refuse him, and she grew more and more afraid at the thought. _Oh Guy, why aren't you with me?_

She resolved not to think the worst. Maybe it was harmless. Still she could not shake her nervousness during the feast. She had grown accustomed to men paying compliments to her and knew how to reject them with a smile or to accept them, but this man was different. He complimented her as well, but all the time she had the feeling that he was not being honest. His eyes glittered but not in a friendly way, but in… _suppressed rage?_ It couldn't be, could it? Had she unknowingly insulted him? Again and again her fingers kept caressing the brooch, without her noticing. "That's an unusual brooch you have there", Sir Julian commented. "An heirloom?"

"No", Hyld replied, "not an heirloom. I was given this brooch by someone… who means a lot to me." _There, she had said it; maybe the knight would leave her alone now._ "Oh yes, your father told me that you were engaged once. So this brooch you were given by your betrothed?"

_Didn't the man notice how tactless he was? And he had questioned her father about her as well?_ Hyld could not believe anymore that the knight's intentions were harmless. She _had_ to scare him off. "No, not by my betrothed, by somebody else. It's a keepsake." She looked Sir Julian boldly in the eyes and did not know how she had mustered the courage. "…from someone who still means a lot to me. It was his mother's." Sir Julian's eyes narrowed and there was no mistaking the expression on his face now. "This brooch", he hissed, "who gave it to you?"

"Guy of Gisborne", she stuttered, confused, and her eyes grew wide at the man's incredulous stare. "And your name, what is _your _name?" she breathed, almost inaudible.

"Julian Earl of Gisborne. This brooch was my wife's. I would recognize it among thousands", the man replied.

"But Gay said…" This could not be Guy's father. He was dead, killed in the Holy Land long ago.

"Do me the favour and come with me. I must speak with you." Although he had worded it as a request, his tone did not allow for a refusal. If she was being honest with herself, she wanted to speak to Julian of Gisborne just as badly. Still feeling numb, she followed the man to a small bench on the other side of the room.

"Please describe the man you know was Guy of Gisborne; what does he look like and where did you meet him?" he asked.

"He is tall, taller than you are, and very strong. His hair is black and curly and the colour of his eyes is the same as yours", Hyld replied and smiled wistfully when she recalled Guy's face. "He is a very serious man who hardly ever laughs, he…he was one of the Sheriff's men."

"One of the Sheriff's men?!" Julian of Gisborne exclaimed. "This man cannot be my son; he would never side with a man who is against our King. Still, your description… the black hair and blue eyes, but… What did he say about how he came about the brooch"?

"He told me that his mother and sister were killed in an attack and that his father die in the Holy Land." Hyld swallowed. She could not believe that the man she loved might be a liar who had assumed a false name, a fraud, maybe even worse! No, Guy was honest, she would swear on anything.

She drew back her shoulders. "I assume you have been to the Holy Land. What made Guy think you were killed?"

"I was a prisoner, for such a long time that I thought I would never see home again. A Bedouin tribe sold me as a slave. I still don't know why I did not give up hope. I thought of my family." The harshness had vanished from the knight's face, and suddenly Hyld saw the resemblance between him and Guy. "One day I had the chance to flee. When I returned to England, however, a blackened ruin was all that was left of Gisborne, my wife and daughter were dead and my son had grown up at my wife's brother' house, but one day disappeared without a trace.

So you really believe that this man is my son? Tell me more about him." Doubt, suspicion and hope were all there in his voice.

"He is your son, believe me, I know it. I saw him for the first time when I was just a little girl. Back then he rode into our castle yard to collect the tax for the Sheriff. I can remember exactly…"


	26. Chapter 26

Vengeance is sweet 25

Julian of Gisborne didn't like what he heard about the man who called himself Guy of Gisborne. He couldn't be his son, he was sure of that. "My lady, this doesn't make sense. Why should my son disappear without leaving a trace and join the Sheriff's men? Why should he fight against Robin of Locksley, the son of one of my friends?" Julian's eyes flashed. "You've fallen for an impostor, even more, a murderer. How did he come by the brooch? He must have been one of the raiders. – Where is this man you take for my son?

"I _know_ I'm not mistaken and I know the reason why he….but he has to tell you himself," Hyld said confidently." I will tell you where you may find him and you will see that I'm right."

The very next day, King Richard sent messengers to Gwynedd, who should fetch the knight who called himself Guy of Gisborne, by force if necessary. Julian could not believe that this man should be his son, even if Lady Hyld was positive. She seemed to be head over heels in love with this impostor. Only a flicker of hope burned inside his heart – perhaps….Julian charged his knights not to tell the man why he had been ordered to see the King.

Guy was untacking his horse when he heard footfall and then a voice. "Guy of Gisborne?" He turned around, the bridle still in his hands. A knight in the King's colours was standing in front of him. Guy nodded and the man added. "I'm John of Devizes and ordered by the King to accompany you to Nottingham, where you are awaited." Guy's thoughts raced. He saw three more knights behind John of Devizes and knew he had no chance whatever to flee.

Of course, he had heard that Vaysey was on the run now and that the King would make a journey to Nottingham, but why was _he_ ordered back? The knight had spoken of an escort; however, the fact that the King had sent four men, spoke volumes. Did he have to pay the price for his previous sins now? Guy knew that Locksley hated him and he could not deny the possibility that Locksley wanted to get rid of him once more. But why would the King deal with him? Perhaps Bramby would approach the King on his behalf and Hyld, yes, he would see Hyld again. Involuntarily, Guy's lips curled in the hint of a smile and John of Devizes was surprised. He had seen that the man would have bolted if possible and now he was smiling? This was odd.

Guy was treated respectfully and there was not even a hint towards the Earl of Gwynedd that there was more behind the order to escort Guy to the King. Sir John didn't know what to think of the taciturn man. He had talked to Gwynedd and only heard positive things about the knight.

Some days later they reached Bramby. Besides the servants nobody was to be seen. "Where is his majesty?" John of Devizes asked a maid. „Hunting, my lord, and nearly everyone accompanies him. You were not expected this early."

John of Devizes nodded, satisfied. "Sir Julian, has he gone hunting, too?" he asked and when the servant answered in the negative, he addressed Guy. "You will certainly want to rest. I will give order to bring you something to eat," he said and Guy was lead into a comfortable chamber. He was not surprised, however, when he heard that the door was latched from the outside; he had not expected anything else.

Guy sat down on the bed and pulled off his boots when he heard footfall and the door was opened. Instead of the servant he had expected, a tall older man entered the room and Guy got up. Who…? It couldn't be, this was not possible…his father was dead…it just couldn't be and this must be the devil's doing. The man looked at him steadfastly and then began to roll up his sleeve. "Father….," Guy whispered in a wild stare and then rolled up his sleeve too. For a few seconds the two men stared at each other, unmoving, and then Julian of Gisborne snatched his son in his arms. "Guy, it's you….She was right…Guy, I'd given up any hope to see you again. If Lady Hyld had not worn the brooch…." Julian said hoarsely, tears rolling down his cheeks. The hard man didn't care. "Let me look at you," he said at last.

The last time he had seen his son, Guy had been of average height and rather lanky and now Julian was looking at a powerfully built man. Guy had always looked like his mother apart from his nose and the colour of his eyes and now, as Julian could see, the height, he had definitely inherited from the Gisborne site. "I couldn't believe that it was really you when Lady Hyld told me that you had been one of the Sheriff's men for years and that you fought against Robin of Locksley. I don't understand. She also told me that there was something I had to hear from yourself." He frowned.

"Father, don't you know that…"

A knocking on the door interrupted Guy. "Sir Julian? His majesty is back and wants to see you," a servant called from outside the door.

"Come with me, Guy, you can explain everything to me later. I want the King to get to know my son."

When Guy looked at him incredulously and pointed to his dirty garments, Julian grinned, glad to be able to divert from the tears in his eyes. "You can get changed and take a bath afterwards. You may believe me that the King has seen worse things in the Holy Land than you."


	27. Chapter 27

Vengeance is sweet 26

Hyld had seen Guy riding in the courtyard, but her father had forbidden her strictly to greet the knight. "If he is the man he says to be, he and his father will have much to talk about and you may see him in the evening – and if he is an impostor…." Hyld had stood at the window, wistful to talk to him. She would try, though, to be as beautiful as possible for the evening. So she returned to her chamber and let the servants prepare a bath. Her wheaten hair was washed and rinsed with rose water and her skin was creamed with precious nard her brother had brought for her. Her mother had made a new dress for her, cerulean with wide embroidered sleeves. What would he say?

The king looked at Guy, not unfriendly but reserved. Although he was the son of one of his truest friends, Julian of Gisborne, King Richard didn't know whether he could trust this knight. The information he had got from Alfred of Bramby was ambivalent. For years, Guy had been the right hand man of Sheriff Vaysey and the circumstances under which he had turned away from the Sheriff were not quite clear. Had it only been vengeance or was Bramby right that the knight had changed? Gisborne would get his chance, but the king was no fool; he would be careful. "There are some things I wish to discuss with your father, Sir Guy. You may want to rest and take a bath and we will certainly have the opportunity to talk at the feast when your father will present you." Guy bowed and left the room. He had expected nothing else and had acted just the same if he were in the King's shoes. King Richard addressed his friend. The joy on the usual hard and stern man was obvious and he looked years younger. "I hope that one day I will be able to trust you son in the same way as I trust you. Did he tell you the reasons why he joined Vaysey?"

The King was looking at Guy, not in an unfriendly but nonetheless cautious way. Although this was the son of one of his closest confidants and good friend Julian of Gisborne, the King did not know if he was trustworthy. He had made enquiries about Guy of Gisborne from Alfred of Bramby. Guy had been something like the extension of the Sheriff's arm, and the circumstances under which Gisborne had turned away from him, were still unclear. Had it merely been revenge or was Bramby right in saying that the knight seemed to have genuinely changed? The King would have to give this man another chance. Still, he was no fool, so he would be cautious. "Sir Guy, be so kind and leave your father and me alone for a while; there are a few thing to talk about. You will want to rest and we will have the opportunity to talk tonight during the feast." Guy bowed and left the room. He had not expected anything else and probably would have done the same thing, had he been the King. King Richard turned to his confidant. The man, who was usually so harsh, now looked truly happy; he seemed several years younger. "I hope that, one day, I will be able to trust your son like I trust you. Did he tell you the reasons for his behaviour?"

"I am sure, your Majesty, that there are good reasons. I was just about to ask him, when we got word of your return."

King Richard nodded, satisfied. "You will tell me about it, but now something different. I have received a message that Robin of Locksley will arrive here today. He has succeeded in capturing and arresting Vaysey. For now, Vaysey will get a first-hand impression of the inside his own dungeon. In a few days then, the noose will be around his neck. A quick drop and a sudden stop."

Julian of Gisborne smiled, but not at the prospect of seeing the King's enemy hanging. He had never met his son's friend and was looking forward to it. Then he frowned. What had made Guy turn against Locksley? He would know shortly.

"Sir Guy!" The surprise was visible in Lady Marian's face. Guy had not expected to meet his former fiancée here, at least not before tonight's banquet. He was astonished at how friendly and self-conscious her look was; he bowed and carefully asked: "What leads you here, my lady?"

"I have offered my help to Lady Edith. It is not an easy task preparing a royal banquet each night. – Why, I am glad to meet you here… There is something I would have told you long ago, had there been the opportunity." She stepped closer and put her hand on Guy's arm. "I want to apologise to you… The way I have treated you… I know that my father was old and weak; probably… And I had my reasons to call off the betrothal… I don't know how to tell you… I thought you were a different person from the one you obviously are, and the things I had been told about you… I can only ask you for forgiveness for the hurt I have caused you."

Guy was thunderstruck. _Marian was asking for his forgiveness?... And the way she was looking at him! _There was something in here gaze that he had wished for a long time ago – and that he did not wish for any longer. Marian was a very beautiful woman and he believed that she actually meant what she had said, but the woman Guy loved with all his heart and whose hand he would seek in marriage was Hyld. Without shrugging off Marian's hand but nonetheless trying to get a little distance between them, Guy took a small step to the right. Marian smiled, but it was a sad smile. "You cannot forgive me, can you? I have hurt you too much."

Guy shook his head. "I do forgive you, and I… wish you good luck, just like I found it."

Marian understood. "Lady Hyld?" she asked. Guy nodded and she saw a smile on his face, one she had never seen before, not even on the day that she had accepted his marriage proposal. Perhaps he had subconsciously felt her reserve. This radiant smile might have been hers if she hadn't listened to Robin and broken off the engagement. – No, it was not Robin's fault alone; his accusation had merely triggered her decision. It was too late.

Marian had made Robin promise her that he would be the one to tell Guy how he had tried to drive a wedge between him and Marian with his lie. This was something she would not do for Robin; he had to make things right himself. "I thank you and I wish you all the best", Marian replied softly and left.

Musing, Guy stayed behind, and then he called a servant and had him draw a bath and prepare a meal. Shortly after, Guy was drifting comfortably in the warm water and recapitulating today's events. Since he had left Gwynedd, his fate had turned radically. He had found his father and he would be able to court Hyld, he didn't doubt it anymore. His father would support him and he was sure of the King's blessing. Guy was happy like he had never been before in his life.

King Richard had withdrawn shortly after to talk to his nephew, the Duke of Somerset, and had dismissed Julian of Gisborne to give him the opportunity to spend some time with his son. A servant told Julian that his son was bathing, so he had him tell Guy that he was waiting for him. Then he sat down by the fireplace with a pitcher of wine.

He had not expected Lady Hyld to be right and that he would indeed find his son; but still there were things that Julian did not understand. A young man, he had followed King Richard loyally and had always been proud of this friendship. His son Guy had already known this as a boy; what had caused him to enter into the services of the Sheriff of Nottingham, who had withheld tax funds that Richard need urgently in the Holy Land?

While he was pouring the wine, a knight entered the room. Although unknown to him, it did not take Julian long to figure out who it was for he looked just like his father. It was Robin of Locksley, whom the King expected. He looked dusty and exhausted, probably from his ride, but he had succeeded: Vaysey had been captured.

Julian got up, walked towards Robin and extended his hand. "You don't know me but I was a friend of your father's. My name is…"

"Don't shake his hand, father, you might dirty it", he heard his son's voice from the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Vengeance is sweet 27

Robin didn't believe his eyes or his ears. Guy of Gisborne was here and…._father_? Before he could react, Guy said, never taking his eyes from Robin and his lips curling in disgust, "When we got the message that you were killed in the Holy Land, mother sent to Locksley, asking for the back payment. But allegedly he couldn't remember that money, father had given him. Mother was not able to pay the knights protecting Gisborne and this is the reason why we were raided, the reason why the castle was burned down, the reason why mother and Josiane were killed. I only survived because I wasn't there, because I was hunting. Their blood is on Walter of Locksley's hands and this is his son."

Standing tall and proud, Guy faced Robin, his eyes flashing and all his hatred in his eyes. He had not raised his voice, but had spoken lowly; this was worse for Robin as if he had shouted. Julian was just standing there as if lightning had struck him and Robin stood rooted to the spot. Like from a distance he heard Guy adding, "Now you know why I hate the Locksleys and why I would have done _anything_ to crush him."

_No, that can't be! Father, he'd never…._Robin was staring at Julian of Gisborne and recognised the truth in his glance. 

Julian had lowered his arm and turned pale. "Walter betrayed me?" he whispered. „This is the reason why Jeanne and Josiane are dead?" 

_It couldn't be! Why should father have borrowed money_? But then Robin remembered some years in his youth when he had seen his father full of sorrow; and suddenly somehow everything had been all right and he had not thought of it until now. Robin had never got along well with his father, but this was something he had not thought possible. _His father a fraud, a thief, guilty of the murder of the wife and daughter of a friend….and everything because of money…_ Robin felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, as if someone had pulled the rug out from under him. And Gisborne didn't even know what he, Robin, had done to him and why. It was _his_ doing that Marian had broken the engagement with Guy and Robin knew that Guy would be dead by now, if Hyld of Bramby would not have rescued him. _What a hypocrite I am_! Robin thought, horrified of himself.

Frozen, he gazed at father and son and then his feet seemed to move by themselves, carrying him towards the exit. Out, he had to get out! Robin staggered out and, with effort, mounted his horse. He heard Marian shouting behind him, but he didn't even look back. Marian was bewildered; she'd never seen him like that.

Julian had never been able to find out what had happened. The villagers only knew that a raid had happened and that everybody, save an old servant, who was dead now, and the young master, had been murdered. His brother-in-law André hat told him that he had taken the boy in and that Guy had been knighted several years after. All over sudden he had disappeared without leaving a note or a trace and nobody had ever heard anything about him, not that André had cared. Julian's efforts to find out Guy's whereabouts had been futile.

Without his castle and his fortune, the only way for Julian had been to go into service, not an easy task for a knight of his age. He had realised at once that he had no future at Price John's court. His friendship with King Richard had always been a thorn in John's side. When King Richard had returned to England, Julian had set off to see him at once and Richard had welcomed him with open arms. This had not made his bitterness disappear, but he had seen sense in life again. The pain caused by his family's death was buried deep inside. 

Getting to know that the betrayal of a friend had led to the death of wife and daughter and the loss of Gisborne and that his trust in the honour of Walter of Locksley had indirectly caused all this affected him deeply. His gullibility had cost his family's life. Groaning, Julian brought his hands to his forehead and was led towards his chair by his son without resistance.

Only a short time later, King Richard entered the room. "What happened?" he asked at the sight of Julian huddled in his chair. He had known at once that something was not in order when a servant had notified him that Robin of Locksley had arrived, only to tell the king a few minutes later that Locksley had left in a hurry. At King Richard's narrowed eyes Guy explained what had happened and added scornfully. "The coward cut and ran. I didn't expect anything else."

The King looked at him, bemused. "He will come back, Sir Guy, and will answer to the accusations; he's no coward."

Guy didn't say anything, but his facial expression showed that the King's words had not convinced him.


	29. Chapter 29

Vengeance is sweet 28

Robin chased his horse towards Locksley Manor without being aware of it. Then he saw the house he had grown up in, the house of many memories. Seeing it now only brought forth the thought that he had come by all of this unlawfully and that it would have been his to keep if it hadn't been for Gisborne's father. Robin reined in his horse and dismounted. Looking down a small hill he gazed down at Locksley. Still he felt as though his air had been cut off; only gradually was the numbness subsiding. He hid his face in his hands and felt as close to tears as he hadn't felt in years, not since he had said goodbye to Marian back then before he had left for the Holy Land. Her image was floating before his inner eye; he had given her his word to tell Gisborne in person how he had misled her with his lie into breaking off the engagement. Apart from her nobody knew what he had done and he had been pushing these thoughts away lately. 

So much had happened. King Richard had returned to England, his friends had been fully pardoned by the King and even Much was living his own life now, relieved that the arduous life in the forest was over. Little John had moved back with Alice, Will and Djaq had been given a piece of land… 

Not that Robin was begrudging them; he had shared his companions' joy when he told them the news that their time as outlaws was over but now… he felt lonely. And Marian, he had seen it in her eyes that she had forgiven him but that she had ceased feeling for him what she had once felt. At first he had thought that he could win her back, that it was mere anger and hurt, but it was more. _You have always wanted everything, adventure _and_ me, but always without commitment. Back then you broke off the betrothal, ostensibly for a noble reason, that you might die in the Holy Land. Did you ever think of making the decision for me? You want to me loved as a hero, but in some ways you are no better than Sir Guy. But that is not it, at least that is not it entirely… It is just too late._

_He had given Marian his word to tell Guy himself what he had done should he ever have the opportunity, and he would keep it. Would his friends respect him as they did now if they knew the whole truth? But now he had to go back._

When he entered Bramby, he saw Guy of Gisborne standing by himself in the great hall; nobody else was there. Guy looked up in surprise but then his lips pursed in disgust. "Well, Locksley, have you found your courage or did you take some time to make up more lies and excuses because nobody here will believe that the virtuous Walter of Locksley was capable of a thing like that?" 

"No, Gisborne, I have come to ask your forgiveness for how your family has been wronged by my father and for the injustice I have caused you." Guy's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying, Locksley?"

"It was I who caused Lady Marian to break off her betrothal to you. I could not bear the thought of her marrying you and so I told her that I had seen your tattoo in the Holy Land… during an assassination attempt on our King."

Guy remained silent for a few seconds. "Like father like son, Locksley", he snarled contemptuously. "_This_ is why… this is what she meant by 'false information'."

"I don't expect you to forgive me, Gisborne."

"You are damned right. I cannot and will not forgive you." Throwing one last hateful look at Robin, Guy stormed from the hall. Robin stayed behind for a while, then he slowly made his way to King Richard. All the joy over having captured Vaysey had vanished from his heart. Nonetheless he would report everything to the King and then ride with him to Nottingham Castle where Vaysey was being held in a dungeon. A sheriff's betrayal was a grave breach, and the King would not have mercy and spare him from the execution. As understanding as King Richard often was, Robin knew that even death by the noose would be a release after having suffered through the rack, the hot pliers and the iron shoe. A short while later, the King and several other loyal men in his entourage were on their way while the remaining inhabitants of the castle continued their preparations for the evening banquet. 

Guy had stayed behind and sat down by the fireplace with a pitcher of whine. His father, on the other hand, was with the King but had not exchanged another word with Robin, who had approached Julian to ask him for forgiveness as well, but he had only shook his head and turned away.

Guy had told Robin of Locksley the truth. He could not forgive him, no even less than before; still he felt the tiniest bit of respect for the man. What would have happened if Locksley had not resorted to lying? Marian would have married him just as she had promised, but without loving him. Guy had long understood that everything had been but wishful thinking on his part. If Marian had loved him, would she have believed so quickly that he had been involved in an assassination attempt on the King? The marriage would have turned into a disaster. How ironic that he owed the true love of his life to Locksley. Hyld had believed him, trusted him and she truly loved him. Tonight he would propose to her; he could not wait any longer. He would look shabby next to all the other knights tonight, who would arrive, clothed in their best garments, but he knew that this would not matter to Hyld. 

Music was coming from the great hall and the smell of the delicious food was wafting through the entire castle. Guy entered the great hall and let his eye wander over the whole room. The benches had already been filled for the most part, and he could see Edith and Alfred of Bramby as well, but Hyld was nowhere to be seen. Guy stopped a maidservant, who was carrying a roasted pig. "Tell me, where is Lady Hyld"?

"My lady is not feeling well and will not come down tonight", the maidservant replied and hurried on. 


	30. Chapter 30

Vengeance is sweet 29

_Hyld was not feeling well? Was she sick?_ But seeing Edith and Alfred of Bramby's faces, he relaxed. They would not be chatting calmly with King Richard if their daughter were seriously ill. Guy was dying to see Hyld again and now he had to make an appearance at this banquet in honour of the King. His father had told him a moment ago that he intended to introduce him to the guests as his son and that the King wished that he attend as well. 

Some people threw surreptitiously, some openly hostile looks at Guy when he had entered the hall. _What was this man doing here and why wasn't he in the dungeon, chained next to Vaysey? _In astonishment they had then seen the King nod pleasantly at the man and finally the elder knight, one of the King's confidants, had risen and introduced him as his son. It had been Sir Alfred who had told the guests that Guy of Gisborne was to thank for rescuing all inhabitants from burning. The subsequent murmur had told Guy that the mood was changing, but still there were sceptical and suspicious gazes following him. People would not forget very soon what he had done at the Sheriff's order, even if the King seemed to regard him with favour. 

Robin, who was sitting next to King Richard, had remained silent so far and was now talking quietly to the King, who looked at him pensively for a moment and then nodded. Robin rose and cleared his throat: "I want to add something. My father and I have caused the Gisborne's grave injustice and I want to ask their forgiveness again in due form."

The he sat down again. 

There was silence for a short moment, during which everyone was looking at Robin, Guy and Julian of Gisborne, and then Julian nodded slowly. Guy remained sitting motionlessly; no muscle was stirring in his face and not a single word escaped his lips. This display of courage he would never have expected from Robin of Locksley, but still… he couldn't and didn't want to forgive. Robin's words were the cause of wild speculations but finally a change in atmosphere. Men who, as Guy knew, had despised him until now, were approaching him and asking for his plans for the future; young women who had once flinched in horror at the sight of him were now smiling at him. But nothing of this meant anything to him.

Later, his father put his hand on Guy's shoulder. "I know what you think but you will have to let go of the past at some point. Hearing what had happened and that it was partly my fault hit me hard, but we can't change anything now, and looking at you makes me think that you have been living in the past so far. It is time for you to think about the future and I don't believe that I will have to spell it out for you who I mean. Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know." Guy frowned. „A maidservant told me she was not feeling well and would not come down."

"Strange", Julian replied. "I just saw her this morning and she looked fine to me; she appeared to be looking forward very much to the feast and, as I am sure, some other things as well."

The feast seemed to go on forever. Guy's mood had improved little over the course of the evening. While some of the guests around him were already inebriated and sinking to the floor, he was still nursing his first cup of wine, thinking of Hyld. He had walked over to Hyld's mother during the evening and enquired after her daughter, but she had only looked at him in a strange way and reluctantly replied that it was but a slight indisposition and that Hyld would be well again the next day. 

Guy had not been able to sleep and was already awake shortly after dawn. After an extensive cleaning, he put on some clean garments and went over to the kitchen, where the servants were already busy. He approached Hyld's personal maidservant. "Is your mistress awake yet and is she feeling well?"

"Yes, Milord, she is… yes, she is well", the girl stuttered. 

"Then tell Lady Hyld that I would like to pay her my respects; the time is hers to choose. I will wait here."

The girl nodded and disappeared. A moment later she returned, her face bright red, and obviously unable to utter a single word. "What's the matter?" Guy spat impatiently. 

„My lady told me to tell you… she cannot see you, not now and not any time later", the girl finally blurted and hurried from the room. Sir Guy's fit of rage were something to be told about, not tell about. 

Guy stood there as though thunderstruck. Why didn't Hyld want to see him? She had told him that she loved him and based on what his father had said, nothing had changed in that regard. _I haven't seen love in somebody's eyes in such an obvious way very often, _he had said. 

No, he would not accept it. His long legs carried him up the stairs quickly. He didn't care about custom, about whether she wanted to see him or not, he would speak with her. 

"Open the door, Hyld!" Hyld's head shot up; Guy was at her door. "Open up!" His voice was not loud but his anger nonetheless unmistakable. "I don't care what happens or if I wake everybody up, open the door!" After a moment he added: "If you don't open up, I will break down the door."

Hyld knew Guy well enough to know that this was not an empty threat. She unbolted the door and opened it slowly. Guy stared into a pale, tear-stricken face and his anger evaporated. "Hyld, what's the matter? What happened?" He meant to take her hand but she withdrew and stepped back. "Please leave, Sir Guy, I only opened the door because I didn't want…"

"Why didn't you want to see me? Don't you know that I have been waiting for you all night and that I wanted to speak to you? Everything is changed, and now I can…"

"Yes, now you can… save your breath, Guy", Hyld replied tiredly. "I saw you with Lady Marian yesterday and the look on your face after she had left…You were so happy. Later I heard Robin of Locksley say to you that you had always loved Lady Marian and I realised that I was just a replacement, and if you think that you can…" Tears welled up in here eyes, and she wiped them away hastily. "If you come here now out of gratefulness or pity… please go, Guy."

_She believed that she was just a replacement for Marian? _Two long strides carried him over to her. "No, Hyld, I don't love Lady Marian, _you_ are the one I love and you are not a replacement. She asked me for forgiveness and I told her that I had found my true love, this is why…"

Then his lips were on hers and Hyld forgot everything she had wanted to say. After an eternity he pulled away from her and looked into her face. "Hyld…" he said huskily and knelt in front of her. "Hyld, will you marry me?"

"What is going on here?" Alfred of Bramby's thundered, apppearing in the doorway with his wife. 

"Guy has just asked me to marry him", Hyld smiled, tears still glistening on her face. "Father… mother, he has just asked me to marry him."

"What an unusual time and an unusual place for a marriage proposal", Sir Alfred snarled, but seemed a little comforted by Hyld's happy face and Sir Guy's obvious joy. 

What else happened

The wedding was held only a few days later, although Edith of Bramby complained that this was hardly enough time to prepare a real wedding feast. King Richard gave Guy the title of Earl of Gloucester that came with a big castle and estates. 

Knighton was given back to Marian. Vaysey had admitted under torture that he had taken the money from Cedric of Knighton that head been paid for the land and the sum was granted back to Alfred of Bramby. 

And Robin? In some regard he never really changed and his quick wit kept capturing the hearts of – almost – every woman. He never married. 

The young Duke of Somerset was made new Sheriff of Nottingham after Vaysey's execution and he seemed to be a good choice for despite his age and his carefree nature, he was very level-headed. To everyone's surprise he took Marian as his wife one year later; whether it was a match of love is not known. But that is another story and somebody else's to tell. 


End file.
